Choices
by Nicole and Melynda
Summary: Bella's and Edward's love is obvious. But when obstacles and choices are thrown their way, will their love last as long as everyone had hoped? Takes Place After New Moon - Before Eclipse.
1. Author

Hello, there, reader! I just wanted to let you know before you begin reading- that this is a disclaimer. All characters, setting, etc - credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. We do not own ANY of it. We are merely continuing the story by using our imaginations. Anyway, hope you enjoy. 

Nicole - myspace . com / gonnabastarrr

and

Melynda - myspace . com / xoxomelynda


	2. Keep Your Mouth Shut

Edwards Point of View

I quickly crept up Bella's wall and into her bedroom window to face her sitting on her bed; legs crossed seemingly awaiting my arrival.

"This is why I wait to come here now, love. You have already lost," I glanced over to her alarm clock for just an instant and continued, "three hours of much needed sleep."

"No. I don't need sleep. I need you. Besides, how do you think I am supposed to get any sleep worrying that if I have a nightmare, you won't be here when I wake up?"

She had me there. I strode over to her bedside and slipped my arms around her, scooping her up to cradle her in my arms. I slipped her underneath the covers and lay facing her. Usually, I would lay her so that I could smell her hair while she slept, but tonight, she wouldn't have it. She sat up instantly, as did I, but only as a reflex. She grabbed the sides of her head and looked kind of dizzy.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're not yourself. Are you feeling alright?" I hoped she couldn't sense too much worry in my voice. I knew she hated that.

"No... no, I'm fine. Really." Only, she didn't sound too convincing. I knew something bad would come of this. "I just sat up too quickly. Anyway, I just think that no matter what Charlie says, you shouldn't have to avoid my house. You're perfectly welcome here. Charlie knows that." She paused for a moment and continued, "I mean that as in, I hope you will start coming in earlier, like as soon as Charlie is out. I hate having to stay up to wait for you. And you know as well as I do that I can't simply fall asleep without you with me. I've grown too accustomed to it." With that, she snuggled into my chest as we sat listening to the quiet for just a moment.

"I know Bella. It's just-" Charlie's station radio went off, ever so quietly, just loud enough to wake Charlie, but not quite loud enough for Bella to hear. Then Charlie's snoring stopped. I wasn't sure if Bella noticed, but I sat on her bed listening intently for my queue to speak again.

_ Dammit! What now? The force can't handle a simple car accident without me? It's not even within city limits. It's almost two in the morning. Humph... I hope Bella's sleeping alright. I hate that I worry so much. I just... and Edward just... my little girl's heart... I swear if he even pretends to make a sign of leaving again..._

I simply let the rest of Charlie's thoughts fade as I listened to him crawl out of bed and put on his uniform. Bella started to encourage me to continue, but I quickly put my finger over her soft lips to shush her and when she heard Charlie's bedroom door open, she stared at her door, almost afraid. I instantly hid in her closet at Charlie's thoughts and Bella quickly laid down pulling her comforter over herself right as Charlie peeked in the door.

_My sweet Bella. What on earth did I do to deserve such a beautiful angel? I thought the same thing everyday. Would it be too ridiculous to call Renee and thank her for giving me such a beautiful daughter._

Charlie slipped out Bella's door and down the stairs. I waited, not moving, until I heard him pull out of the driveway. As soon as Bella sat up, I was laying her back down to face me so that maybe, she would fall asleep. Maybe she didn't notice, but we did have school the next day and cranky Bella is no fun for anyone.

"Bella. I love you. I'm here. I just want to give your dad some space. It's hard for him, you know? You can't even imagine what he was thinking when he poked his head in here just a minute ago. He's just worried about you. And with good reason, too."

Bella didn't even have to ask. The question was written all over her face. But I felt like telling her was like invading in her relationship with Charlie. I mean, if he wanted to tell her, that's fine. But my telling her felt kind of wrong. Then again, how could I not give in to those big chocolate eyes, refusing to shut without an answer?

"He thought, and I quote this, 'What on earth did I do to deserve such a beautiful angel?' Which I tend to ask myself all the time."

"You're lying! You're just trying to get me to be all soft with him." She blushed probably because of the forcefulness she'd used when she said it. In a more calm voice, she continued, "Edward. Charlie and I are on good terms. He knows that we're together for good. He knows that I love you and that I trust you. He will accept it, eventually. He just needs a little time. He's still recovering from the last time..." She trailed off and I could see the pain in her eyes just before she squeezed them shut.

"I know now that nothing I did then was rational. I could never let myself do it again, as I have told you multiple times." I pulled her into a tight hug squeezing her face into my chest, "I love you too much and I am much too selfish. Please, Bella, I know you haven't totally forgiven me and you have every right not to, but I..." I realized that she didn't want to hear any of this right now as soon as she tensed up so I instead cupped her face and pressed my lips to hers. I instantly heard her heart rate skyrocket, which made me smile, which, in turn, made Bella smile. Smiling while kissing makes the kiss a hundred times better. It just feels so right, to be happy so close. After Bella threw her arms around my neck, a human trait that I would love to continue, but couldn't let under the circumstances, she proceeded to press her body to mine and I pulled our faces apart and pressed our foreheads together, for the sake of her breathing, mostly. I rolled her over on her back and lay my head on her chest to listen to her heart pound as I started to hum her lullaby so that she would rest. She did just that about two minutes later.

I lay there and listened to her sleep talk, smiling every time I heard my name. I woke her for school a few hours later, after I had gone home and showered myself. I let her get ready while I hunted through her kitchen for her breakfast. Bella stumbled in the upstairs hallway and I started to get a little worried. I quickly ran up the steps to be sure she wasn't really hurt. This didn't sound like her typical two-left feet. It sounded like she actually fell. Which, she did, sort of. She kind of fell against the wall as though she caught herself just in time.

"Bella, honey, what happened?" I asked as I helped her steady herself as we walked downstairs.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I fall all the time. You shouldn't be so worried." Even she looked skeptical as she told me not to worry. This, of course, raised my skeptics and part of me couldn't stop worrying. School happened. Just like every other day. Bella had to work after school and I needed to hunt.

_ Edward. Bella's not doing so well. I can't place my finger on it, but she seems out of it. Do something with her after school. Something really fun or something really personal for you two. She needs that. I don't see anything big happening anytime soon, and you'll be fine with her this afternoon. You can hunt tomorrow. There will be plenty of sun tomorrow. _ Alice told me at lunch. Well, she didn't exactly say anything, but I still got the message. I could tell that Bella knew there was a conversation going on between Alice and me but I had to answer Alice.

I whispered low and fast enough that Bella couldn't quite make out what I said, "Sure. If I can get her to skip work. I was thinking a picnic in our meadow. Will we be okay with that?"

_ Yes. You'll be fine, if she'll skip work. She keeps changing her mind. Hmm... I wonder what would happen if there was a sequel to Dracula. That would be a very interesting read. Maybe I could even be the one to write it..._ Alice started to let her mind wander, my queue to back out.

"Bella, would you like to accompany me on a picnic this afternoon?"

She hesitantly asked, "Is that what you two were just talking about?"

"Kind of. Would that change your mind?"

"No. But I have to work this afternoon." She turned to face me and whispered, "And you have to hunt. You're eyes are almost completely black and I can't be of much help to that."

I closed my eyes and turned back to face Alice, who pretended to not hear our conversation. I simply replied, "I just want some 'us' time."

She put her hand on the side of my face and turned my head back towards her. Her eyes filled with love and concern. For what reasons, I have no idea. Why couldn't I just read her mind like anyone else? Then again, that's part of why I love her. Not ever knowing what she'll say or do next.

She stared at me for a minute and said, "I need some 'human' time. And I don't want you pushing yourself like this. I need to work this afternoon, for the money and for Charlie, and you need to hunt. You know I'd much rather be with you than work, but I have responsibilities. Charlie has given me more freedom and I can't take that lightly. Anyway, I get off at 5. You should be home by then if you stay local, then when you come over, we can have much more 'us' time. I promise."

Where did this bold Bella come from? The one who wanted to work rather than spend more time with me? Even when I was almost uncontrollably thirsty, she still wanted to spend time with me. I didn't argue about her staying away from me while I was that thirsty. Much.

_ Edward. She's going somewhere. I can't tell where, but definitely not Newton's. Make her come with you._ Alice pleaded.

We dropped the subject for the time being, but I wasn't going to let Alice's vision come true. Bella would be either with me or with Newton this afternoon. If she had somewhere better to go, as long as she would tell me where, she could. After all, I'm not her master. I can't tell her what to and what not to do. But I wasn't about to let her go somewhere without at least telling me where. Especially with her current status.

"Bella, are you feeling better now?" Alice asked what I was just about to.

"Oh. You saw that? This morning?" Bella looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes. But you are feeling better though, right?"

"Mostly. I mean, I keep getting dizzy for no apparent reason, but it doesn't last more than a few seconds. It's probably nothing. No need to worry." Bella seemed sure of herself, but the skepticism on Alice's face was the same as in my head.

"Don't be too sure. I don't see anything bad anytime soon, so no worrying. For now. But I just want you to be careful. Don't push yourself."

"Alice. Edward. I'm fine. I promise. It's just been tough for me lately, with Charlie and work and exams coming up. I'm just under some stress. This isn't the first time this has happened. It's just a phase and as soon as I'm done with exams and school altogether," she shot me a sideways glance, "I will be fine. I told Newton I can't work too much more over the summer than I have during school. This way, all I really have to worry about is Charlie. And my soul, of course." She didn't even try to peek at me. She stared straight across the table to Alice the whole time she said this. Probably because she didn't want our recurring argument to start here in school.

_ Don't say anything you'll regret, Edward._ With that, I got up and stormed out of the cafeteria


	3. Decietful Regrets

Bella's Point of View

After lunch, the rest of the school day seemed to creep by. I'd had the second fight in two days with Edward today, over the same thing. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that I wanted to be with him forever? How was it that an amazing man like him couldn't comprehend that I didn't mind losing my soul if he was beside me?

I frowned and closed my eyes, laying my head on the steering wheel after pulling over on the side of the road. The stress felt like it was becoming unbearable. Between arguing with Edward, worrying about Jacob, and handling exams, my body was suffering. It had been weeks now since I'd had a day off without a dizzy spell.

True, Edward could make me faint with the mere contact of his lips, but this was a different feeling. My body was fatigued, and the dizziness I felt wasn't that of overwhelming joy and excitement, but rather of exhaustion. It was stress though, it had to be. Nothing else could possibly be going wrong with me.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes to try and clear my fuzzy vision of my surroundings. After taking a few long deep breaths, I pulled onto the road, and continued on my way to La Push. I had to at least get something off my chest, and if Edward was going to keep fighting with me - it had to be this. I had to talk to someone; Jacob was the perfect candidate.

Ever since I'd heard that he was going through what I went through after losing Edward, I'd been worried sick about him. I wasn't sure if caring about him or the fact that I was begging for my soul to be exchanged for eternal presence on earth was taking more of a toll on me. At least after talking to him, my heart would be less heavy, and hopefully his, too.

It felt like an eternity before I finally pulled into Jake's driveway and parked. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, not feeling so much sick at the moment, but nervous. Finally, I got out of the car and walked towards the door, before knocking.

"Come in." I heard a voice that I recognized as Billy Black's call from inside. I swallowed the lump in my throat, before turning the knob and making my way in, stumbling over the threshold as I did so.

"Bella-" The old man said, looking at me rather exasperated. "Wow, you, I hadn't expected-"

I nodded slowly, understanding what he meant. "Uh, yeah, I was wondering if maybe I could talk to Jacob? That is, if he'll talk to me." I bit my lip rather hard, looking from Billy to the multiple deer heads on the walls.

"I think that would be good for him. Just, try not to-" He paused for a long moment. "You're intelligent, Bella, you know what I'm saying. His room is just down the hall."

After giving Billy an unsure smile, I walked past him and headed down the hall, finding Jacob's door cracked. "Uh, Jake?" I asked, opening his door and taking a step in. Both of us stared at each other for a moment in shock. He was laying there in bed, looking as if he hadn't moved from the bed in a month, at least. Dirty clothes and glasses laid scattered around the room, and his clothes were dirty and worn. "Jake?" I asked again, more sympathy in my voice this time.

"Bella." I heard the reply, in his deep voice. "How dare you show your face here after leaving me for that filthy leech." It wasn't a question, and I could hear the anger in his voice. "You can't just decide to throw me away and pick me back up any time you want. I won't live with you just deserting me and then deciding you'd like to be my friend again, and accept it willingly. I'm not _like you."_

For a moment, I was speechless. "You have to understand me." I said, clearing a spot on his bed and sitting beside him. I could already feel my vision getting a bit more blurry, but I blinked it away best I could. "I had to decide between letting him die, and staying here with you."

"And you made your choice. You chose that filthy bloodsucker. What did he do this time? Leave to Africa, instead of Italy, now?" Jake snarled, though I could tell he was realizing how careful he had to be with his temper.

"Jake, will you just give me a minute?!" I screamed, before watching the world spin a moment around me. I grabbed my head and squeezed my eyes shut, before feeling a warm sensation come over my hand.

His hand was warm ecstasy, and an enjoyable alternative to Edward's icy touch. My thoughts faded away as I opened my eyes and stared into his. Jake stared at me for a moment, anger fading from his eyes and turning to concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." How could he possibly be worrying about me?! He was the one suffering so much pain. He was the one wallowing in all of the trouble I'd caused him. He was the one who would hardly even eat or get out of bed. My dizziness subsided and I swallowed the lump in my dry throat once more. "I'm sorry, Jake, but I couldn't just let him die. That would be the same as you just allowing me to go and kill myself. I couldn't let it happen. I came because I care about you; I wanted to make sure you were okay. Jake, I could always talk to you like a best friend, a brother even, and I needed to talk to you again."

Jake pulled his hand away from mine as I spoke, and he looked away from me. "You hurt me, Bella. But-" He paused a few moments, before he turned and looked at me, looking over my body, and then back to my face. "I could never let you get hurt. Though, I don't understand how you could love him that way."

"You don't have to understand. You don't have to accept it." I told him, pleading with my voice. "But just please be my friend. Jake, you're my best friend, no matter what. Nothing could change that." I felt a couple tears welling in my eyes now.

"You said you wanted to talk to me. What about?" Jake had refused to answer me about being my friend; I knew this meant he was still unsure whether or not he forgave me.

"Well, I miss you, Jake. You were there for me when I needed you more than anything. You helped me through so much. And now, to be the cause of what's hurting you-" I was cut short by Jacob becoming angry again.

"You don't know what hurt me!" He yelled, and I could feel the anger building up inside of him, and then subsiding as he struggled to control it.

I decided it best to continue, and finish telling him what had been on my chest far too long, but I could feel my energy building as well. "I just don't know how often I'll be able to see you. I want you to answer my calls, Jake! I want you to care just as much as I do! I want to stay in touch with you! Won't you just support me being happy with Edward?!" I spoke, the volume of my voice accelerating far too quickly for Jake to simply let his anger subside.

"Don't you dare ask me to accept him! I will never accept him! He's my mortal enemy! What don't you understand about that?" Jake screamed, clenching his fists at his sides. I watched as his nails dug into his skin, sure to leave a mark. He took a step towards me. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to accept your phone calls. Just get out of my life, and quit making it a hell! I was doing fine and then you had to come back into my life like this!" He said, his face beginning to go red now. The anger that I could tell was growing in him scared me, but I couldn't just stop. I couldn't just leave and let this go.

"So you can't get over your pride and just let it be? You're going to go so far as to make me choose between you two just so I can have a friendship with you?!" I was screaming now, and I could see that my vision was becoming blurry again, but I didn't care.

"Oh, so now it's my fault that I want to kill the bastard who made you want to kill yourself? I'm supposed to just accept the fact that you, the girl whose absence cause me so much pain, make yourself vulnerable to leeches all the time? No; it's impossible! I have to just let you go! You have to get out of my life! Leave me with at least a chance of living on my own!" Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. The tension in the room increased as he took another step forward, raising his hands and grabbing me by the arm and pushing me towards the door. "Go!"

"You call this living?! You don't leave your room!" I screeched, stumbling against the wall as he pushed me. I knew this was just something that always happened; I was always clumsy. But as I hit the wall I felt my body begin to become weaker, and in the back of my mind I heard a buzzing noise. I had to ignore it, though; it would go away soon enough. "I know you don't want me out of your life Jacob Black! If you would just get over your pride long enough to just listen to anything but your own selfish self!" I grabbed my head again, and the wall for support.

Jacob was caught up in his own anger too much to realize what was happening to me physically. "My pride? That's it, Bella! It's not my pride that is making me hurt so much! Sitting here, being involved with the girl I used to be in love with go and choose a leech over me is what hurts! Just get the fuck out of my life and stop trying to hurt me even more. _I don't want you in my life anymore. I want to live in a world where you don't exist. I want my memories of you to escape my mind. I don't want you bothering me anymore."_

I was so dizzy, it was hard to concentrate, but I stared at him for a long moment. He couldn't have known, then, but the words he spoke brought back such painful memories. After a few seconds of attempting to steady myself, I gave up. "You really want it like that?" I said, my voice choked. I couldn't even see clearly enough to make out where he was. Fuzziness covered my vision. "I wont bother you anymore-" I stared at him another long moment. "But I'll always-" I never got to finish my sentence. With that, my knees buckled from under me, and the last thing I heard, before everything went black, was my body hitting the cold wooden floor.


	4. Breakdown and Blame

Edward's point of view.

Six-thirty. Why wasn't Bella home yet? I'd been sitting in her driveway for almost a half an hour. She said she got off at five. Maybe her truck finally broke down and someone brought her home. Then again, she would have seen me out here and come outside. Or I would have heard her inside, but I didn't hear a thing. Silence. Not just any kind of silence, either. Dead silence. The kind that really gives someone the chills. Except I couldn't exactly get the chills.

I got out and walked to the door to see if maybe she was playing some kind of game with me. I reached for the key and walked inside. "Bella? Are you here? I've been outside waiting for your truck to pull up, but I guess you got another ride home. Bella?"

Why wasn't she answering? I searched the whole house as quickly as my feet would let me. But they just didn't seem to be going fast enough. I decided to go over to Newton's and see if maybe something caught her up. At this point, I started to get worried. Even if Bella had stayed late, even considering our fight earlier, she still loved me. I knew that much. And I knew she didn't want me to constantly worry about her. But with what she left me with tonight, I would say she was avoiding me altogether. I pulled into Newton's in record time.

"Mike, is Bella here?" I didn't want to let him know what was going on right now, so I stuck with the basics, avoiding all details.

"No. She never came in today. Which wasn't so bad, we weren't busy. Why? I thought you two were glued at the hip." The sarcasm in his voice showed his disbelief in what Bella and I had. _Ha! He can't find Bella! What a good boyfriend! Can't even keep track of her for one afternoon._ I wanted to hit him as soon as the thought crossed his mind. Little did he know.

"Thank you for your wonderful help," I responded with as much sarcasm as I intended. I was thinking about Bella and where she was, I didn't care what Mike Newton thought of us.

Alice was right though. Bella had gone somewhere instead of work. But where? She wasn't one to keep secrets from me. Not that she couldn't, she just didn't. I raced home driving by Bella's and glancing in her driveway to see if she had gotten there while I was out. She hadn't. As soon as I got home, I ran to find Alice. These are the times I wish Alice could read my mind. Then, we could have an entirely private conversation even if we were five miles apart. But I couldn't hear Alice anywhere.

"Esme, where is Alice?" I bolted through the front door.

"Edward what's wrong? Calm down. Alice just went hunting. She'll be back in a few days. She and Jasper went to northern Canada. What's the rush, dear?" She noticed the panic in my step as I paced around the room.

I wouldn't be so panicked if Bella had just told me where she was going. Unless she went to La Push... but she wouldn't. She wouldn't do it. Would she? I needed Alice now. This was a matter of urgency.

"When did they leave?" I tried to consider how far they could get in the four hours since school got out.

"Only about ten minutes ago. Why, Edward, what's happened?" Esme's voice filled with concern as her thoughts drifted to Bella. _Is Bella hurt._ Her panic peaked at the thought.

I heaved a sigh and sat on the couch contemplating where Bella could have gone. "I don't know. I can't find her. She didn't go to work. I don't know where she went. All I know is that I can't find her. I need Alice, i now /i ." I got up and raced out the back door following Alice's scent. I couldn't run fast enough, though. Every step seemed to be pulling me further behind. It felt like I was only going ten miles an hour when really, I was going about seventy. I called for Alice and Jasper loudly, maybe if I yelled, the sound would travel further and they would hear me sooner.

I tried to think of good things; the smell of strawberries in Bella's hair after she took a shower, her warm hand in mine as we walked around the school together, the jealous thoughts of people who saw us, the sound of her voice while we laid in the meadow, soaking in the sun's rays. The things I cherished about Bella. I couldn't let my mind wander to what might have happened to her.

"Alice! Jasper!" I shouted over and over again.

Finally, I heard Alice thinking as fast as she could. _Edward! I just turned around; I'm on my way back. I just had a vision. Look! Edward! I hear you yelling for me, but you're so far away, can you hear me? Edward._

"I hear you. I'm going now! Thanks Alice!"

_Never mind that now Edward, just go! Hurry! God, I hope she's okay..._ She was quieting as I ran back home, faster than she could.

I hadn't thought it was this bad. I never even considered it. I mean, I just thought she had gone off somewhere; maybe to meet up with that mangy mutt. But I didn't even consider this happening. I kept running, faster and faster. I could tell I had set a new personal record. I was in a huge hurry. This wasn't like running for the thrill. This was running to protect the love of my life. For Bella, I told myself again and again.

Before I knew it, I was at the emergency room doors. I slid through them and went to the desk. I didn't even have to say anything. Mrs. Pelt knew immediately why I was here.

"She's in room 207 upstairs. Your father is with her now. She's not conscious though, dear. Dr. Cullen is doing some tests to see what the problem is."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Pelt." I smiled at her as I continued towards the stairs. I couldn't seem to run up them fast enough, though. When I reached room 207, I paused at the door, hesitant. I wanted to go in, but I wasn't sure how I would see Bella. I didn't want to see her all bloodied up and bruised with a million machines supporting her life. Twice was enough. A split second later, I realized that it didn't matter what condition she was in, as long as I could see her alive.

I got a big surprise when I walked through the doors. Carlisle was standing over Bella, next to her heart machine, taking notes. I smelt something foul in the air and realized with sudden anger that a dog had in fact made it in here. I looked over to the corner and eyed him carefully.

"Carlisle, I came as soon as Alice told me. How is she? What happened?" I whispered. I knew Jacob could here, but I still tried to keep this conversation private.

Carlisle seemed to understand my meaning and helped keep the conversation between the two of us. _She seems fine. All the tests so far have come back clean. We don't really know what we're looking for, so we're not sure where to look. She's just unconscious. We don't even know how it happened._ Carlisle looked up at me with worry in his eyes. That same worry spread to me and I turned to Jacob with steady anger in my voice.

"Go. You're not needed here anymore. I can take care of her. Thank you for bringing her here. Your deed is done. Go home."

_No. She came to see me. She wanted to talk to me, and I'm not leaving until she finishes what she started to say. You can leave though. She seemed pretty pissed at you when she came over._

"Thank you for caring, but I can handle it from here." At this, Jacob started shaking and I could tell this was about to take a bad turn. "Leave now, before you hurt Bella. If she hadn't gone to see you, she would be in my arms watching some romantic movie right now. Please, understand when you are not welcome." I was being as calm as I could, speaking through clenched teeth, and he was obviously angered by this.

He stood up and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Please, both of you leave now. Go home and get some rest. The last thing Bella needs to wake up to is the two of you dishing it out, right here." Carlisle interceded in good time. Jacob calmed down enough to turn around and walk out of the room.

"You know very well that I am not leaving. Not until Bella wakes up and is ready for me to take her home."

_I know that. Mr. Black left though, didn't he? He was starting to mess up my senses. His foul smell has just made me realize how delicious Bella's blood really does smell._ I growled at him and narrowed my eyes. _Now, now. You know I would never even consider it. She's perfectly safe. I was actually complimenting her._

I stared at him for a second and grabbed the closest chair. I sat down next to Bella, holding her hands in mine. I kissed each hand softly several times before I turned back to Carlisle and asked, "So what happened? Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. As far as we know, she just fainted from stress. We don't have all our tests back, but we're working on it. That's the best explanation we can come up with. Mr. Black said they were arguing and just before she was on her way out, she collapsed. He carried her all the way here, and specifically asked that I not treat her. Except, when Mrs. Pelt saw that it was Bella, she thought it best that I look at her. She said Bella would probably like to wake up knowing she was treated by family."

"She considers Bella a part of our family?" I asked, although, I knew the answer.

"Yes. When the nurses and I have some down time, we talk about our favorite people. You and Bella have come up a few times."

I was silent as I laid my head on her chest to listen to her heart. I hated how artificial the machine made it sound. The real thing was so much better, except I could tell how her heart beat had slowed from her usual steady rate.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but it couldn't have been ten minutes between the time Carlisle left the room, and Charlie and the rest of my family came pouring in. Even Rosalie.

"Bella? What have you _done_ to her? Bella, sweetheart, wake up! I'm here." Charlie was very angry that I was here. _You need to leave. She wouldn't want to wake up knowing the source of her pain was here. What the hell could you have done this time? This is the second time she's been in the hospital in the past year and each time, the common factor is you. _ He growled his thoughts towards me as though he knew i could hear them. To avoid conflict, I slipped out of the room.

I continued to listen at the door as my family all poured their love for Bella onto Charlie. He seemed happy that they cared. Although, several times, his thoughts rang back to me and how much he blamed me for what happened.

"Can I have a minute alone with her, please Charlie?" Alice asked in her most polite voice. The one she knew Charlie couldn't turn down, even under the circumstances.

"Um. Sure. I'll go get some coffee and call Renee. I'll probably be with her most of the night." I wondered briefly if Alice could dazzle people too. That always seemed to be the case when she was talking to Charlie.

He slipped out the door and down the hall glaring at me over his shoulder. Once he rounded the corner, I snuck into the room. Everyone left except Alice. They all tried to comfort me with their thoughts.

Rosalie always had to be the odd one out though. _ God, Edward. She almost dies every time you leave her alone anyhow, why not just change her? It would make it so much easier on all of us. Think of someone besides yourself, Edward. _ She hesitated before continuing on, which I could only take as her trying to think of someone other than _ her _ self. _ Think of Jasper. _

"Thanks, Rose."

Alice didn't have much to say or think. Nothing, at least, that she wanted me to hear. She simply held Bella's hand standing next to the heart monitor. She closed her eyes and I could tell she was searching for some clue to tell me how Bella would end up.

Last time she was in the hospital like this, she had every right to be unconscious. She had just been attacked by one vampire and almost sucked dry by another. This time, there wasn't even a clue as to why she was here.

After a while of Charlie coming in and out, waiting for me to leave and slowly getting used to the fact that I wasn't, I pushed Bella over a little and crawled into the bed with her. I just wanted to be near her, to feel her warmth. I didn't care how angry Charlie was that time he came in and saw me in the bed with her. I was "sleeping."

The next morning, my hand in hers, I felt her grip tighten. I had been pretend sleeping and I laid there, eyes closed. As soon as I felt it, my eyes shot open and I looked down at her.

"Bella..." I whispered and kissed her forehead. I wrapped her in a hug and felt her warm salty tear stain the shoulder of my shirt. I pulled away from her and looked into her big, chocolate eyes. I couldn't read her expression.

"What... ha-happened?" Her sleepy voice made her sound sweet and innocent to the whole situation.

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea. You went to see Jacob and when I finally found you, you were here, unconscious."

I sat up and watched her every move as she slowly sat up next to me. She turned her face into my shoulder and hugged me, quietly sobbing.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. Things happen. You tend to fall down a lot. I'm sure that's all this is; nothing to worry about." I whispered into her hair as she held me tighter. Her grip and her continuing flow of tears told me she didn't believe me. Not surprisingly, I didn't believe me either.


	5. Distress to Depression

Bella's Point of View.

I stared up at Edward for a long moment, and shook my head. I knew something far different and serious than what he guessed was happening. My head was pounding more than it ever had before, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" Edward said, touching where I was on my head- where it was hurting most. "Did you hit your head when you fell?" He attempted to hide the concern in his voice, but he knew as well as I that something was not right.

I shook my head, and felt his cold, strong hands pushing me back to lay down on the bed. "I don't know if I hit it or not." I said, nearly crying now because it was starting to feel excruciating. "Edward, what is going on with me? What aren't you telling me?"

"Bella!" Edward said, with such passion in his voice, and I knew if he could be, he'd be crying. "You know I would never hide anything from you. I'm so worried about you right now, they're trying to figure it out." He said, before touching my cheek softly. "Please, just relax. Okay? We will find out what's happening. You are probably stressed. Jacob-"

"Where's Jacob?" I said, jumping slightly, which made my head ache even more. I closed my eyes again and took a few deep breaths, trying to make it go away, but still the pain drew tears from my eyes.

"I don't know. He left. Bella, they think that this might be from stress. What are you stressed about?" He reached forward and brushed my hair away from my eyes, before kissing my forehead. "Please, talk to me."

After staring at him for a long hard moment, I looked away. His voice was desperate, pleading, and it hurt more than even my head did at this moment. "You cant be mad, okay?" I said, moving my hand so I was holding his as he nodded. "Edward, how can I possibly not be stressed that you get so angry every time I talk to you about how I want to be with you _ forever._ "

"Bella, you don't understand-"

"No, Edward, you don't understand." I said, shaking my head, and already crying as I spoke. "I want to be with you forever. I don't want to grow old while you're still so young. I want to stay like this. What is it? You don't want to be with me?" I said, and then I began feeling a little dizzy.

"No! You know that's no the truth, Bella! I want to be with you more than anything!" Edward's body stiffened as he spoke. "How could you even think that I don't want to be with you?"

"Edward, please." I begged him, hearing the buzzing noise again in my ears, before the door was thrown open.

"Edward, Bella!" Alice said, moving into the room. She looked at Edward and I knew she was telling something. He looked perplexed, but nodded.

Looking behind Alice, I saw Jasper come in after her. After a few moments, my worries and stress faded, as did the buzzing noise and dizziness. I could tell Alice and Edward were having a conversation, but I chose to act like I ignored it.

Jasper smiled and moved beside me. "How are you feeling?" He said, sitting in a chair a few feet away from the bed. "Carlisle says he's not sure what happened. Any idea?"

I shook my head at him. "They think maybe I fainted from stress." I swallowed the lump in my throat, before watching him nod.

"Yeah, I've been getting nothing but stressed vibes from you lately." He said, before turning to Edward and telling him something, I'm sure, with his mind.

"Why do you guys hide so much from me?" I complained as I watched them all speaking. "Can't you please just stop telling Edward things, and say them outloud?" I said, frowning, though I felt relaxed with the help of Jasper.

Alice frowned, "I just, I.." She looked at Edward, "I'll go and tell dad about a few other tests he needs to be sure and run on Bella." She said, before leaving quickly/

"I guess you're right, Bella." Jasper said, looking from Edward, who seemed angry with Jasper for even thinking of saying anything, and then back to me. "Well, I was just telling Edward that.." He sighed, "I'm fine to be around you. You dont smell right right now."

"I know, I was around Jacob." I protested, "Thats why. He carried me here." Jasper shook his head, and then Edward touched my hand.

"No, my dear Bella. It's not because you've been in contact with that d- Well, with Jacob." He squeezed my hand tightly, running his thumb over the back of it. "Your blood doesn't smell entirely right- but it's nothing to worry about. Probably the medication."

Apparently, they'd heard my heartbeat accelerate at the mention that it didnt smell right. I nodded slowly, "If not, what else could it mean?"

Before anyone answered, Edward wrinkled his nose. "Leave!" He said, before even turning around. Jasper got up and snarled, moving in front of me to protect me- though I didnt need it.

"Stop!" I said, staring at them. "Dont fight. Please, dont fight!" I begged, looking at the two of them and feeling a slight pain begin to register in my head again. Jasper touched my shoulder, and as I calmed down, it subsided.

"Let me talk to Jacob, Edward, it will be okay." I said, nonchalently. "Just a few moments. You can stay in here if you like, and if you dont interrupt."

Edward looked angry, and his arms were stiff, but he nodded. "Fine." He said, moving from my beside to the other side of the room, and bringing Jasper with him- no doubt having a conversation with Jasper's thoughts.

Jacob moved beside me and sat down. "Are you okay?" He asked, moving his hand to hold mine, and I heard a growl building up in Edwards throat.

I stared at Edward for a long moment, giving him a knowing look, before turning back to Jacob. "I'm okay. What happened?" I frowned. "The last thing I remember was you telling me.." I paused for a moment, looking away from everyone in the room- and staring out the window. Of course it was raining. Every word Jacob had spoken stabbed at my heart like a daggar. "You said exactly this. 'I don't want you in my life anymore. I want to live in a world where you don't exist. I want my memories of you to escape my mind. I don't want you bothering me anymore.'" I swallowed deeply, before turning to look at Jacob.

"How dare you, you useless bastard!" Edward screamed getting up, but Jasper grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "Stop, Edward. Let them talk-" And then his voice faded into his thoughts, and Edward was nodding slowly at whatever it was he was hearing.

Jacob frowned, and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's really what's best. You-" He glanced at Edward uncomfortably, before leaning down and whispering in my ear. "I'm so in love with you, Bella. It hurts me to see that you love him. I don't think I could ever just be your friend. It's best if I'm out of your life."

"You don't even realize, do you? Jacob, you and Edward hate one another, but in so many ways you two are alike." I said, giving Jacob's hand a soft squeeze. I wasn't sure if it was the warmth of Jacob's hand, Jasper, or the comfort of having both Jacob and Edward with me at the same time. "You both want nothing but the best for me. Both of you care about my safety." I paused as the two exchanged a glance. "Do you want to know why Edward got so mad when I repeated the words that you spoke to me?"

Edward tried to interrupt me, but I put a hand up. "Please." I said, befor turning to Jacob, who nodded slowly. "Edward spoke almost those exact words to me, just before he left." I continued, but lowering my voice to a whisper. "Look where I ended up when he left, Jacob. You want me out of your life just as little as Edward did. Jake, you thought you were helping me. You know what would make me happiest? If I could be with both of you, like today, and not feel so much tension. I want to not have to sneak to see one of you or the other."

Jacob and Edward glanced at each other again, and I felt Jacob stiffening, just as I saw that Edward did. "We'll never be friends. Its impossible. Edward and I-" Jake shook his head.

"I'm not asking you to be friends. I'm asking you to co-exist. You know that me being out of your life won't help anyone. It will just make everything _ worse. _" I said, feeling tears begin to form in my eyes. "Please, just say that everything can be okay."

Edward cleared his throat, before standing. "Carlisle is on his way in here." His voice low, he'd obviously already heard him coming. Moments later, Carlisle stepped into the office.

"Bella, dear, how are you feeling?" He asked, moving over and standing at my bedside as Jacob stood. Carlisle glanced at Edward, who nodded, and then turned back to me. "Have you been expieriencing any pain?"

Not wanting to cause anyone stress, I shook my head. "No, I havn't." I lied, but Edward and Jacob both spoke in unison. "Yes, she has." They said, before glancing at one another aghast.

Carlisle frowned. "Alice spoke to me, and she told me she had a feeling of a couple other tests we should run on you. I think first we're going to take you for a cat-scan, and then we're going to get some more blood tests, to send the the lab."

I frowned at Edward and Jacob, but nodded at Carlisle. "Okay." I said, before he continued.

"The nurse will be in to ready you for your scan, and it should be done fairly soon. Alright, Bella." He said, touching my head softly. I nodded, and he frowned again. "Please, dear, do tell me when something is wrong. I can already tell you've been in pain. Your eyes give away more than you know." He said, before turning and leaving the room as a nurse came in.

"Alright, Ms. Swan, we're going to move you onto this gurney." She said, and before I could get up, Edward had picked me up and moved me to the other bed. I watched as the nurse unhooked me from the IV and heart machines, before moving and wheeling me out of the room- as the others followed.

I was taken downstairs and lead to a room with a huge machine, before I was put onto this bed-looking table. I sighed and laid down, before the nurse explained the procedure of a catscan. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that Edward and Jacob were standing awkwardly, stealing glances of each other every couple of seconds, with Jasper between the two.

Finally, the nurse finished babbling, before moving and having everyone stand behind a wall. I sighed and tried to relax, like she told me, before the entire table moved into this tiny hole-like space. I closed my eyes, to keep from panicing, and before I knew it, I was back out in the open, and being lead to have blood taken. Of course, Carlisle was there, and advised that it might be best for everyone to wait back at my room- and they did so.

I looked away as the nurse took my blood, and tried my best not to breathe, so that I wouldn't be naughtious, but still, I routinely felt lightheaded after. When everything was finished, Carlisle smiled at me. "Everything is going to be alright, dear Bella. No need to worry so much. Edward will come around."

Instinctively, I wanted to question Carlisle, as he took me back up to my room, but I merely smiled and nodded. "You'd think that by now I'd get used to you knowing everything." I said, as he placed me back on my bed, only to be surrounded by Jacob, Edward, Jasper, and Alice again.

Carlisle smiled, "Eventually, you will. Now, I'm going to go down and wait on your cat-scan results." He said, nodding and staring at Alice for a long moment, before turning away and leaving.

I sighed, and looked at Alice, who smiled down at me. "So, Bella-" She said, sitting with me on the bed. I could tell there was something wrong by the way she spoke.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing dear. How are you feeling?"

"Alice?"

"Bella, please. I'm just on nerves since you're in the hospital again."

I could tell by the confused look on Edward's face that he wasn't able to tell what she was thinking. He looked frustrated, before he moved on the other side of me. "I think we should all just let Bella rest." He said, moving beneath me so that I was in his arms. This seemed to make Jacob angry, which made me frown.

Jasper bit his lip, "Alice, I think maybe we should go and find Rosalie and-"

"No!" Alice cut him off quickly. She was right, she was very much on nerves, but I doubted it was because I was in the hospital again, there was something she knew that she wasn't sharing.

Jasper jumped and stared at her for a moment- everyone did. "Alice, please, if there's something wrong just tell me!" I said, hearing the desperateness in my voice, "Alice!" I yelled, before Jasper came to soothe me. "No, I don't want you to calm me down! I want to know!" I said, before grabbing my head in pain again. By now, I couldn't help it, I just cried.

Edward held me in his arms until I'd stopped, and I looked up at him and frowned, "What's going on with me?" I asked him. Before Edward spoke- Carlisle walked in, looking Grim. "I have some news." He said, slowly, moving to the bedside. "Dear Bella-"

Both Edward and I began to stiffen as we stared at Carlisle. He paused a moment, looking at the papers again, before continuing. "We've found something- that-" He stopped again, clearing his throat, as if to keep his voice strong. "Bella, I'm sure you know what Cancer is. We've found a rather large tumor in the front left region of your head." He said, touching about where the temple was on my left. "We can try to operate, but chances of removing it are slim." He said, handing us the x-rays.

"What?" I said, staring at Carlisle for a long moment, before nodding. I didn't want to break down- not in front of Edward. If he had just changed me none of this would have ever happened.

Glancing up at Edward, he looked like he'd just been shot. "What?!" He screamed, getting up and pacing the room. "You're lying, don't tell me that!" He said, shaking his head at his father, before Jacob got up, "Edward, calm down!" He yelled.

"Don't you tell me what to do you dog!"

"Excuse me?" Jacob was furious now. "You stupid leeches, you shouldn't be here. This is probably all your fault." He began shaking.

Alice's eyes widened. "Jacob- you need to go. We don't want you hurting bella if you transform." She said, moving and pushing him out the door, following after him. Jasper, placed his hand on Edwards shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off. He sighed and followed his way after Alice, to be sure that Jacob would leave.

"Bella cant be sick." Edward said, looking at his father again. I just sat there with tears in my eyes. "She can't have cancer!" He screamed, looking at me and grabbing my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Don't you dare-"

Carlisle stopped him, "Edward, please. She's sick. There's nothing we can do. If we operate on her she'll die!" He said, reaching out to Edward, who pulled away again. Carlisle continued, but in his mind- saying what I guessed was _ 'you have to change her.' _

Edward glared at his father and shook his head. "No! I won't put her through that!"

"Please, Edward, I want to be with you forever!" I was sobbing now, as Edward was backing up, towards the door. "Don't let this happen, please-" I begged.

Edward shook his head. "I wont do this to her, I wont have it." He said, before moving and turning out the door quickly.

Carlisle frowned and turned back to me, and I knew if he could be crying, he would. "I'll keep my word." He said, using his hand to wipe away my tears. "I'll change you, but not until it's closer to-" He stopped and looked at the door. "And Edward will come around." He said, before standing and making his way out of the room as well, stopping, and looking back at me. "All will be well, soon enough, my dear." He said, before leaving the room- leaving me alone.

I took a moment to think about everything that had happened- everything I'd been through with him. _ Did he really not want me? Why would he rather me die than have me with him? After all I'd been through, I couldn't die from cancer. Not after all I'd faced._

I stared at the doorway for a moment, half expecting Edward to run through and bite me, but I knew better. I touched my the left side of my forehead, where the cancer was, and I wished it away, knowing it wouldn't help. Finally, I turned my back to the door, and stared out the window at the trees being drenched by the rain, before quietly, letting my pillow become drenched by my tears. Again, if only for a night, I prayed for the numbness I had once been so accustomed to.


	6. The Importance of an Epiphany

Edward's POV:

What was happening? How could no one see this coming? Not even Alice! How come it just sprang up like this? Out of the blue. A fly in the windshield of Rose's BMW. It hit me just as hard as Bella's scent had that first day back in Biology. Knocked me off my feet. I couldn't decide what to do.

Should I let her suffer a little longer? No! I could never do that to her on purpose! Then again, if I decided to change her, she would endure much greater pain. But it would be for a much shorter time... What was I thinking? I could _never_ do that to her! I just couldn't bring myself to it.

_But she's dying._ A part of me was arguing back as I ran along the quiet country road. I was killing myself inside to decide what to do.  
How could Bella ever think that I wouldn't change her because I don't want to be with her? I do. I honestly would give up anything and everything to be with her forever. Except her mortality. The song "Big Yellow Taxi" started playing in my head. _Don't it always seem to go, you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone..._ Bella didn't understand what a wonderful life she had being mortal.  
But I couldn't let her suffer and die like that. I couldn't do it.

I approached the house I was looking for and barged straight in. I sniffed the foul air and walked to the little room in the hallway. I threw open the door and in one swift movement, I had my hands around the throat of Jacob Black.

"Let go of me, you leech! You'll regret this, I swear it!" He choked out the words and I threw him against the wall. He got up quickly and before I knew it, he had turned half wolf. I attacked him before he had a chance to complete the transformation.

"YOU! Bella wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for YOU! Bella has brain cancer and it's YOUR FAULT!" I screamed at him as I smashed his head into the wall several times. I didn't have anyone else to blame. I just knew, deep down that somehow, Bella would be completely healthy if Jacob had never given her this terrible disease.

I threw him to the opposite wall and he crashed down onto his bed, a limp human boy. He struggled to get up and as I watched him, I realized that this was not the way to let out my anger.

I was usually much more even tempered than to do this sort of thing. Bella would never forgive me if she knew I had killed her best friend. I pulled out a drawer from his dresser and threw it at his as he stood up and started the transformation again. This knocked him to the floor and I ran out of the house.

_That's right, you better run. You'll regret the moment you decided to come over here. You broke the treaty, and now it's a war._ His thoughts meant nothing to me as I ran back to the hospital. I just wanted to see Bella once again.

My temper subsided as I approached the hospital; I knew I would need to be calm to talk to Bella. On my way inside, Emmett approached me with a very slight hint of anguish in his eyes, something even impossible to find in an alternate universe where Emmett was a coward. I had no idea what to expect from him, but his next thoughts made me turn around and run again. Only not out of fear this time, out of a new and more fierce rage.

_Alice just saw you. You just messed up things so bad for us. Edward, you know I love a good fight and you know I'm not the least bit afraid we'll lose the war you just started, but Alice saw some things. Yes, Edward, I worry for your safety.  
_  
"What are you talking about? What did Alice see? She couldn't have seen me dead. There is no way I will let a few dogs murder me. Emmett, you're not ever one to doubt any of us. What happened to you?" Emmett and I were running now towards a field where we could talk this out. I couldn't believe Emmett doubted himself. He was normally so self-confident. Then again, it wasn't himself he doubted. It was me.

"It's not that. And you know I am more than ready and willing to continue in this war. I just don't think you should be involving yourself too much. Bella needs you alive, Edward. Not dog food. I'm thinking worst case scenario here. I have all the confidence in the world in you. But when has Alice been truly wrong?"

"I cannot believe you have such little faith in me." I was bubbling with anger now. I couldn't think of anything to do other than punch Emmett in the gut. He flew across the field and took out three or four trees as he slammed into them. Of course, he didn't take that so well and once he got to his feet, he hit me back. But he had every right to. Besides, I didn't hit him because I wanted to fight him, I hit him because of all my bottled up anger.

"You see how angry I am?! There is no way this anger isn't on my side!" I flared. "I'm going to fight now. No need waiting for the full moon tonight. Now is as good a time as ever." I ran back towards La Push and Emmett ran beside me.

"I'm not worried about you. I know you can handle it. I just want you to think before you do some real damage." Then, I could tell all the doubt he may have had in me before, the little there was, was entirely gone. Now, he was his usual excited self. "Let's get this going! I'm ready for these dogs to play fetch with their best friend's bones! Faster!" He sped up, but I kept pace with him easily as his self-confidence sky-rocketed.

_One by one. I don't even need Edward's help. I can take them all. Oops, sorry Edward. Didn't realize you were listening. I would love your help in this. I don't see how I can do it without you..._ He sarcastically responded to my smug grin and sheepishly clapped both his hands over his heart grinning like an innocent baby.

We slowed as we approached the reservation.

"I don't believe I was the one to break the treaty," I straightened; revealing myself to whomever looked in our direction. Emmett grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to crouch behind the bush with him. "I do recall Black broke it over a year ago. We just took too long to react. But if we ambush them like this, the war will be necessary." I stood and pulled Emmett to his feet. We walked from behind the bush and straight to Jacob Black's front door.

Emmett stopped me just as I was about to knock. "Wait a minute, what do you mean Black broke the treaty first?"

"How do you think Bella found out what we are? She's smart, yes, but she didn't come up with it on her own. She said Black mentioned us on that trip to First Beach. That got Bella looking into it and that's when she knew. Black told Bella about us. Indirectly, yes, but that's how she found out. He broke the treaty."

A hundred emotions crossed Emmett's face, and a thousand more thoughts crossed his mind. _Wow. I could have killed him the moment I was officially introduced to Bella. She's known about us because he told her. We could have killed all of the pack by now, had I known that.  
_  
"Yes. You could have. It just took me a while to realize this. The Treaty said that we do not go on their land or bite a human and they do not attack us or speak of us. That dog inside told Bella about us. He broke the treaty and our coming on their land is now voided away. It doesn't matter anymore. The treaty does not exist." Most of this was just me thinking aloud, but Emmett listened and nodded along.

"Yeah! We have every right to be here! Now I really _am_ going to kill them all." "No. We're going to handle this like calm, adults. We are way too old to be floating around acting like thirty year old men with long held onto grudges."

I knocked and Billy Black answered the front door. He gave us both a grave look from his chair, narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low, grim voice. "Coming here was a bad idea, gentlemen. You broke the Treaty and now you've caused a war. We will not handle this in broad daylight. But we will act upon your mistake."

"No way, old man! You're wrong! Your stupid kid broke the Treaty first. We just brushed it under the rug. And now we're here handling it before it gets insane." Emmett was getting more excited with each word he spoke.

"Please, Mr. Black, I do not want to cause trouble with you all right now, but I do not want you to think that if this comes down to a fight, we're not waiting until you all are at your strongest. We are going to give you our best shots as soon as necessary. That's beside the point. I would like to talk with the leader of the pack. Sam Uley, I think?"

Billy's look became darker and colder and suddenly, Jacob showed up behind him. "I'll tear them to shreds as soon as you give me the okay, Dad."

"No, no, son. That won't be necessary for right now. Please call Sam and the rest of the pack immediately. While he is doing that, would you mind explaining to me the accusation you have laid against my boy?"

"Are you going to invite us in?" I spoke politely, but standing in the doorway was no way to handle the situation at hand.  
"No. Here and now, or we will just assume you have lied and end you all now."

Emmett couldn't contain his eagerness for a fight. I had to calm him down and sit him on the chair on the front porch so that he would keep his mouth shut.

"If you remember the Treaty, you know that it calls for both sides to follow guidelines. We do not bite a human in the area or come on your grounds. You do not attack us, or speak of us. Your son has told Isabella Swan who we are."

"As if she didn't already know. I tried to warn her you weren't safe to be around. Jacob probably just threw the word leech around and well, Bella's smart. She could figure it out."

"No, sir. That is not the case." I could tell Billy Black was stunned by my manners, so I continued to use them. "That trip to First Beach that several of my peers took several months ago, when Bella first moved here, do you remember that?"

"Yes, but that is irrelevant in this scenario."

"No. That is when Jacob told Bella that we were vampires. She then did some research and came up with nothing. So, she came straight to me, and asked me herself. I did not lie to her, I had no reason to. But that, Mr. Black, is when the Treaty was broken."  
He was dumbfounded and just started across the street. "Why are you here then? That was a year and a half ago. If it mattered, you would have come to us then."

At that moment, Sam Uley and his followers walked up to the porch, surrounding Emmett and I.


	7. Prices to Pay

1Bella's Point of View.

I awoke what must have been several hours later to Carlisle standing beside my machines, clipboard in hand. I stared at him for a moment, after glancing at the clock- three in the morning. Carlisle must have noticed my change in breathing. He set down the clipboard and sat beside me. "How did you sleep?" He asked, though I knew my eyes gave everything away.

"Why did he leave me?" I said, as memories of what had happened came flooding back to memory.

Carlisle frowned, "He's worried, and he's confused. Bella, you know he wanted- wants you to live a normal life." He paused and touched my hand to try to comfort me. "He doesn't want to take that from you- and now he's forced to choose between the two."

"How much time does he have left to make the decision?" I looked away from Carlisle, knowing that I'd really just asked how long I had left to live.

"Not very long, Bella. A few weeks, at most." Hearing the pain in his voice, I looked up.

"But Edward cares, right?" Everything that had occurred tonight had reminded me of when Edward left me for so long before. Jacob had spoken the words, but Edward had run out without so much as an _I'll be back soon._

"Bella- " Carlisle spoke, brushing my hair out of my face, in such a fatherly way; but it still reminded me of how Edward had done the same, bringing tears to my eyes. "Of course he still cares." He stared at me for a few moments, and answered my unspoken question. "He'll be back soon. Though, whether or not he'll change you, I-"

Harsh laughter came from the doorway. I looked up to see two smirking men walking towards us. I recognized them instantly, and my eyes became wide. "So, you still haven't changed her yet?" Felix smirked, standing up so that he appeared bigger and bulkier than he was, before turning to Demetri and then back to us. "Carlisle, how convenient that we find you here too."

Carlisle stood protectively in front of me. "She's sick. You can't take her. She's dying." He had his arms out in front of me as he looked between the two. "We are going to change her."

"Don't lie to us!" The man I recognized as Demetri took a few steps forward. Felix hurried, standing by his side. "Do you really think we are that unintelligent? We just heard you tell _lunch_ that you weren't sure if you were changing her or not."

I was scared out of my mind as the two moved to go on either side of my bed, and Carlisle moved further in front of me. "You're not touching Bella. How could you have come after her so quickly? You've barely given us time."

"Aro is curious of what will become of her." Felix shrugged. "Now, Carlisle, we both know that Felix and I outnumber you. We're going to Italy." He said, with such finality it scared me even more. Oh, where was Edward when I needed him most?! "Are we doing this the hard way? Or the easy way?"

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Carlisle said, getting up now, though he was still over me and standing in what must have been a position ready to fight. Just as he did this four other man stormed into the room. All four of them lurched at Carlisle and fought. I didn't have time to watch. Felix and Demetri were moving closer to me.

"So, you ready to pay for your mistake? Aro isn't going to be pleased that you aren't a vampire yet." Felix laughed, showing his white teeth, before the two of them grabbed me, and restrained my hands with ropes behind my back. I began screaming as the two of them tied the ropes so tight they were painful. At the sound of this they grabbed a gag and put it in my mouth, taping over it when they were done. They tied my feet together quickly, before going to check that Carlisle had been properly detained as well. He had.

I struggled against the ropes and let out several muffled screams, only for Felix to come back. "You're not going to make this easy on yourself, are you?!" he snapped, hitting me across the cheek with such force it knocked my head against the rail of the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from escaping my eyes. I was breathing heavy now, as I glanced over to Carlisle- who was tied up rather tight, and picked up by one of the men.

"Bella, just do as they say. There's nothing we can do right now." Carlisle nodded at me before I watched him taken outside. I stared at one of the men who I hadn't recognized as he picked me up. Obviously, he was having a tough time resisting my blood. His muscles were tense and I could tell he wasn't breathing.

Finally we all arrived at the car- and I was dizzy from being carried in the man's arms as he'd run. The man stared at me for a moment, before carelessly tossing me into the back of a van beside Carlisle. I bit down on the gag hard, trying to keep myself from crying or screaming again. I was frightened.

Carlisle stared at me. "Everything is going to be okay, bella. Rest, please. You'll need it." He said, looking me in the eyes for a moment. It wasn't until after they'd taken us- in bags- on what I guessed was their own private jet, that I finally was unable to keep my heavy eyes open any longer. I laid on the floor of the plane, beside Carlisle and fell asleep.

Something was grabbing tightly onto my arms and forcing them above my head. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times in the dim light to already know where I was. Two cloaked figures were chaining my wrists above my head to the table I was laying on, before chaining my legs as well.

One of them must have noticed I was awake. He smirked, once I was confined to the table and ran his hand down my wrist and arm, before running his cold hand over my collar bone. "Well, glad to see someone is awake." He said, in a hollow, yet pleased voice. The man removed his hood before moving so that his lips were frighteningly close to my neck, breathing in deeply. Seeing that I didn't recognize him, I squealed and pulled on the chains, but they didn't budge.

He pulled away, pleased. "I wont hurt you." He said, running his hand over my shoulders and then over my jawbones. "Yet." He looked to the other man that had been with him- who was at the door, saying something I couldn't understand. After a moment of speaking, they both left the room.

I looked around the room, it was difficult to see, from such dim lighting, but all the walls were glass. I sighed, to my right and Left were rooms with other tables, and in front of and behind me I could see doors and guards.

After a few moments, I saw Carlisle taken into the room to my left and thrown onto the table, struggling and fighting, before being chained down. I was surprised that the walls were not soundproof- I could hear everything that was going on.

Carlisle glared at the guards as they left, before two new men I recognized as Aro and Caius entered the room. Aro seemed to be his usually bubbly self, he smiled at Carlisle, before glancing over at me. "So, I see your family has yet to change her." He said, sounding pleased.

Caius rolled his eyes, "State the obvious." he said, in a cold tone. "I'll handle this." I'd never heard Caius say much, but I could already tell he was an unkind man. Caius smirked down at Carlisle. "We told you that if you didn't change her by the time we'd come to find her, there would be consequences. Did we not?"

Carlisle didn't answer, he merely stared between the two men, as Aro motioned for the two men that had chained me down to come back into my room. Caius continued, "So, now, we get to sit and enjoy the show- Bella is going to pay for it in moments."

"Don't hurt her." Carlisle spoke gravely. "She begged us to change her, we were going to." he said, frowning. "She has cancer. Just let her be- you can hurt me instead."

"Oh, but my dear Mr. Cullen, we don't want to hurt_ you_. You will watch her as she pays for what's happened, and then, when we have decided it's time, you will change her. Do I make myself clear?" Caius said, turning his attention from me to Carlisle.

"No! I don't want to be changed by Carlisle! Please let Edward change me!" I said, pulling against the chains. "Please, Caius! Aro!" I yelled, before my mouth was covered by that same cold hand that had run over my body earlier.

Caius shrugged, "It does not matter to me what your wishes are. Both of you had your chance. Now, Carlisle, you _will _do as I've said." Caius turned, with a smirk to the two men standing over me. "Now, Herrod, Dominick, you may commence with orders." He said, before leaving the room, only to watch through another window.

The man known as Herrod removed his hand from my mouth and smirked, freeing me from the chains on my hands as Dominick removed those on my feet. I was confused. I quickly got up and backed myself against the wall.

"I think I'll have my fun with this human first." Herrod spoke, his long black hair curtaining his face. Before I knew what was happening he'd grabbed me and threw me across the room into a wall. I fell, sputtering and coughing.

I looked up, only with enough time to see Dominick grabbing me by the leg and tossing me again against the other wall. My head was overwhelmed with Carlisle's yelling to stop hurting me, Dominick and Herrod's laughter and the buzzing that had already begun in my head.

Dominick came up in front of me again, grabbing my head and slamming it into the concrete of the floor, before stepping back so that Herrod could have his turn again.

"Don't kill her!" Carlisle screamed, "Stop it! Quit hurting her!"

"Oh, we're not killing her." Herrod paused, "But close." He laughed, before hitting my arm in such a way that I heard a snap, as I let out several yells and sobs. I opened my eyes to see that blood was everywhere. How were the men putting up with it? I tried to let the dizziness in my head subside as finally the men stopped and chained me back to the table.

They smirked, and Dominick looked down at me, before leaving the room. A woman returned in his place, pouring a warm green liquid down my throat. Herrod turned and looked at Carlisle, "She'll stay alive, but only long enough until she's one of us." He spoke, licking some of my blood that was on his hands.

Finally, he left. The pain had subsided, but only slightly. I was no longer bleeding- the liquid had stopped that. I looked over and whimpered, "Carlisle, Edward will be so mad if you change me." I cried.

"Bella, he knows we don't have a choice. Please, save your strength." He pleaded, and I could hear him pulling on his chains again.

I nodded slowly, "I don't want them to hurt you." I frowned. "Do you think the others will get here? Will Alice be able to know where we are?" My voice was weak, as was my body.

"Rest." Carlisle said sternly; I knew this was his way of saying he was unsure.

The stress was making my head buzz again. My entire bruised and broken body was aching, and finally, thankfully, it went numb as I floated, once more, into unconsciousness.


	8. Swallow Your Pride

Edward's point of view:

"Is there a reason you have two vampires sitting on your front porch, Billy?" The one I could only guess to be Sam Uley spoke almost as he wrinkled his nose at Emmett and myself. _Wow. They seem pretty calm. Maybe we won't have to have a war after all._

"Yes. Actually, I came here by mistake and may have lost my temper with Jacob. I admit to having been irrational, and I came to apologize. Emmett came because he cannot turn down a fight. But I hope we can work this out so that we do not need to engage in war."

"I hope so too. Jacob, do you accept this young man's apology?" Sam was standing awkwardly, as though he was about to pounce in an instant. This made me keep my guard up as Emmett eyed him carefully.

"No." Why should I accept your apology? You took everything I love away from me and now you're trying to be friends? No. This is not how we deal with our problems. We get rid of them. At this, Jacob crouched and I could see the change upon him.

"Jacob, calm down and be careful. We do not want to start more trouble than necessary." Sam reached over and touched Jacob's shoulders with both hands, pulling him to a standing position while pushing him back a few steps. This led me to believe that Sam and the others had no idea that I was reading all of their thoughts. That they had no idea that I could. Jacob wasn't being honest with his pack, in more ways than one.

"Please, Jacob, I wouldn't want to be your friend. I just want to make Bella happy. I seem to be doing a fairly nice job at it because each time I leave her side, she beckons me back. So do not judge me as though I took her away. I actually pushed her away in the beginning for her own safety. Then, when we both let our guards down, we fell in love." I paused, watching him cringe up as I said Bella's name. "You cannot lose what you never had."

As soon as I said that, he charged at me. I jumped up to meet him in the air. "I did have her! You took her away from me when you decided to kill yourself! Why should she have stopped you?! You have no feelings! No heart! Nothing! You are a worthless _leech_ and I am more than happy to do away with you!"

This enraged me. Not that he insulted me but that he actually believed that I couldn't love Bella. I used all the force I could and pounded him into the ground. He hadn't changed yet and I thought this odd, but took advantage of it.

_I'm not going to change. I want to stay human so that I can watch you die! So I can enjoy the pleasure of killing you myself._  
"I love Isabella Swan and there is nothing you can do about it because she loves me!" I roared at him, punching him over and over again as he tried choking me. "I don't need to breathe, asshole! You have no chance of winning!" Emmett then jumped on me and pulled me off of Jacob just to jump onto him himself.

_You talk. I fight. NOW!_ Emmett screamed at me. _We could take just Jacob. Probably three more, but they have six. We are alone. No matter how self confident I am, I must be realistic and say that I do not believe that the two of us can take on five werewolves. I don't know how many more of them are hiding in the bushes. But they're all around, I can smell them. _  
Throughout that little blow up, the other boys just watched. So much for pack. They were watching him get himself killed. I paced around in circles controlling my temper.

"Why did you just let that happen?" I turned to Sam picking his brain in case he was going to lie to me.

"Billy just told up how he broke the Treaty. We decided that his getting a beat down was a good punishment. Besides, he's too arrogant to make the change. He wants to watch you die. He wants to feel the pleasure of knowing he killed you. He wouldn't be able to do that if he changed. Then, he would just rip you to shreds not knowing what he was doing, besides killing a vampire."

"I know. He told me. But he's going to get himself killed if you guys don't help him out a bit. Emmett's on a killing rage right now. He's very upset about Bella's diagnoses and he wants something to take his anger out; Jacob is the perfect specimen."

"When did Jacob tell you he wants to watch himself kill you? I didn't hear him say anything aloud."

"He didn't. I heard him think it. His thoughts were directed at me anyway."

_Those tales are true? You really do have extra powers?_

"Yes. They are true. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to help my brother with this kill."

Oh no, we're not going to let you kill him. Just beat him up a bit. Maybe he'll stop thinking so highly of himself.

I ignored him and pounced on Jacob who was really taking a beating from Emmett. He hadn't let up on Jacob at all since he took over. I pulled Emmett off him and grabbed Jacob by the throat, holding him in the air.

"If you so much as come near Bella one more time, I swear, I will kill you. I do not want to start anything I cannot finish, but I swear to god, I will not hold back. I know she wants us to at least stand each other, but you've done too much damage. I will not tolerate anymore. Understand?"

"Go... to... HELL!" He spoke between clenched teeth which was probably making his breathing much harder than he showed. I threw him like a football into the forest beside his house, listening as he took out seven or eight trees along the way.

Two of the boys, Quil and Embry as Sam referred to them, went running to Jacob as soon as we heard his final crash landing.

"Excuse me, I must go see how Bella is doing. Beating the crap out of Jacob was interesting; I hope to do it again soon." I started to walk away but I was detained by a loud ripping sound and a foul smell. I turned in time to see that one of the other boys, Paul, according to the thoughts surrounding me, had just changed into his wolf form.

Emmett's face went from content to eager in less than a second. He was more than excited for this part. I caught a piece of a shoe that flew my way and threw it at Paul, which couldn't have been a good idea because he then charged at me.

I knew he could rip me to shreds in a heartbeat, not just any heartbeat, either. That of Bella when I kissed her. I knew he could and the only thing holding him back was the enclosing space between us as I ran to a field near the reservation for more space. Emmett was right on Paul's tail, ready for my say-so, but before I gave him the okay, he jumped on Paul's back and ripped at the side of his throat.  
I jumped, too, as soon as Paul tore his gaze from me. I lunged at his underbelly, open and exposed. Emmett and I tore and ripped and dodged as Paul tried to fight back. But Paul had so many things against him. First, he was alone and second, Emmett and I weren't just killing to kill, we had bottled up rage inside us that we used with every part of us.

As if we had called him, Jasper showed up on the opposite side of the clearing. He saw us in the entanglement and raced to our defense at once. Within a few more seconds, Paul was down.

None of the others had showed up yet. Things could not be going good among the pack if the let two vampires beat the hell out of one of them, and let three of them kill another. They must have poor communication skills or just plain hate each other. But then, I saw Sam and Jared walking towards us. Emmett had just finished off Paul for good and Jasper backed away from his dead body, satisfied.

"We do not want to harm you anymore. We did not expect him to spring upon us like he did and we did it all in self defense." I said calmly to Sam as he came within hearing distance. "Please, let us be on our way."

"No." Sam said slightly afraid that I was about to rip him to shreds as he saw what we'd done to Paul. Jasper made a move toward him but Emmett held him back. "We want to make another Treaty. One that specifies consequences when broken."

"We had one. You broke it and I do not feel that we need another Treaty to be broken seventy years from now. I suggest we live our lives and not interfere with each other's. We can make a deal. But I see no need for another Treaty. We, the Cullens, do not kill a human within state lines, and you do not attack us or expose us in any way."

"That's the same as the other Treaty." Jared pointed out as though I didn't know this.

"I know. I was there when it was made. I just think that taking the time to write it out and have everyone sign it is not the best option right now. I haven't the time. We will return to make it official, once Bella is okay. I trust that you will not break it, and I know that we will not. End of discussion, I need to go talk to Bella right now." I walked away and heard Emmett make a very rude comment to Jared and Jasper thanked them as they turned to catch up with me.

I sped up my walk to what Bella would consider fast, but was still slow to me, as Jasper came to my side.

"We can't find Bella or Carlisle." He stated this as though it was common knowledge and I was some wise man who knew exactly where they were.

"What?!" I fumed and started to run.

"Well, Esme and Rosalie went home. You and Emmett were here and Alice and I were... um... well, we were busy. Apparently, Charlie was having lunch with Mrs. Pelt; she was telling him all about brain cancer so he knew the treatment options and Bella's chances. Esme came back to the hospital to see Carlisle and when she asked for him, no one knew where he had been. Alice and I went to ask Bella but when we got in her room, it was empty. It had been cleaned and made the culprits completely untraceable. The cops came in and in the security videos, there are chunks missing. Someone thoroughly covered their tracks."

"Well, who? Carlisle wouldn't let anyone touch him and he loves Bella like a daughter and wouldn't let anything at all happen to her."  
"We think it may have been Victoria. With some help, obviously, but we have no clue where they all could have gone. Alice has been trying to see, but she hasn't turned up anything yet. We're all looking for her though, Edward."

I ran as fast as my feet would let me. I needed to see Alice. She'd probably had a vision since Jasper left to find me.  
"Alice!" I gasped breathlessly as I saw her running towards me across the hospital parking lot.

"Edward, look."

She closed her eyes and replayed the vision in her head. Bella was being hurt, beaten. Someone was teasing her. They were making Carlisle watch as she was beaten almost to death. "Oh, god." I sighed. "Alice, go get money. We've got to find her."

"We don't know where she is. That room could be anywhere. Where are we going?"

"But the room isn't just anywhere. It's in Volterra. We've got to go. I'll meet you at the airport in ten minutes, can you get there then?"

"Nine and a half." She ran back home as Jasper and Emmett approached. I told them that we were going to Italy; I couldn't bear to tell them what Alice had seen.

"I'll stay here and cover for you, but you have to go make a scene. You've been off somewhere organizing your thoughts, but Charlie has to see you break down or he'll assume the worst." Jasper nodded along with Emmett.

I went inside the hospital and put on the panicked face I felt. "Where is Bella? Jasper came and told me she's not here! Where is she? Where's Carlisle?" I asked the receptionist and jogged past her, making my worry known to the whole waiting room.

The receptionist must have been new because the next thing I heard was, "Sir, you have to sign in and take a seat. We'll be with you in a little while; we're a bit tied up at the moment."

"No! Where is Bella? I need to see her! I need to know she is okay!" I stormed up the stairs and ran into Charlie coming out of her room. "Where is she?" I didn't hide any of the anguish I felt.

"Odd that you don't know." Charlie was beyond upset. He was stressed and worried by this point. _You know, Bella didn't do anything wrong until she met you. Then, she started going missing on me for days at a time, ending up in the ER more often than not and now, she's been kidnapped._ "I thought you were with her."

"No. I was out by the river clearing my head. Jasper came and told me just a little while ago that Bella and Carlisle were missing. I came as fast as I could. Where do you think they are?" I showed every emotion I felt. Anger at myself for leaving her here. Fear for what might be happening to her. Worry that I would be too late. Sadness because of her recent diagnoses. Love, because that's all I wanted to do was to be with her and love her, and now she was being beaten to a pulp for my stupid mistake.

I called Alice to tell her to book the flight and I would be there when it left, I continued to act as though I had no idea where Bella and Carlisle were. People were blaming Carlisle and saying that he had taken her, but I knew better. An hour before my flight, when I was convinced that Charlie believed that I was clueless, I told him I was going out to look for her. I went straight to the airport and waited for my flight to be called.

Take off was the worst. The flight seemed to drag on for days and Alice told me that this was how the flight felt for Bella went when they were on their way to stop my suicidal attempts.

Once we finally reached Volterra, in another stolen Porsche, Alice let me out and I went into the city and down the dark alley. I knew the way into the castle during the day. It was overcast today so I didn't have to creep along the sides of the buildings to stay hidden. I ran through castle until I turned a corned and smacked into Aro.

"Let me see Bella." I didn't bother being polite. A promise was made and broken on my account. If I had been polite, he would have considered me a kiss ass.

"Ah, I have been waiting for you. It's about time you arrived. Follow me."

I did as he asked not bothering to care where we were going, as long as Bella was at our destination. She was. I could smell her blood all the way down the hall. I picked up my pace and Aro slowed me down. He stopped me in front of a large door.

"Please, go into there and wait. You are not to speak with Isabella for another few days. Stay calm; this is your own fault. You lied to me and broke a very definite promise."

I walked into the room and smelt Bella's blood so strongly I would have sworn she was there with me. I looked around and the room was entirely empty.

Then I saw Bella. Through a large glass window. In fact, the whole right wall had been a huge window. I ran with as much force as I could straight into the wall of glass. I just wanted to touch Bella; to tell her I was with her and that I loved her.

I screamed to her but she couldn't hear me. I could hear her though. Crying in pain, yelling to Carlisle that she loved me and wanted to see me. That she was so sorry that things ended like this.

She was going to die. That's all I knew. Whether she would be changed into a vampire, or just killed was not released information. I just knew she was going to die. Soon. And I had to watch. And listen.


	9. Endurance

Bella's point of view:

_There Edward was, running his hands through my hair, and smiling down at me. "I'm here, Bella. There's nothing to worry about anymore." He said, before pressing his cold lips against mine. I smiled up at him, longingly. He reached up and helped me out of the chains that still confined me to the table. Oh, how I'd missed him. "Edward, why did you leave?" I asked, but he put his finger against my lips, as if to silence me._

_"What matters is that I've found you. I love you, Bella. I accept the fact that you want to change, and I'll do it for you. Nothing will harm you, anymore." He said, as he picked me up and pulled me closer into his arms. I smiled and laid my head against his chest.  
He listened to my heartbeat. "But what about Aro? Caius?"_

_"I took care of everything." Edward told me, taking my hand into his, and pressing it against his cheek. I smiled against the icy-touch, and he smiled against the warmth._

_"I am sorry, Bella. I should not have left you." He whispered into my tangled hair._

_I nodded. "I love you," I said, turning to him and pressing my lips to his once more._

_He pulled away and stared at me with his crooked smile. "Of course. Still the same old Bella, no matter how much danger she's in."  
_I woke up, looking around the room, and realized it was just a dream. This alone, brought tears to my eyes. Every time my body fell into unconsciousness after a beating, I dreamed of him. I ached for him with every muscle in my body, with every string of my heart. At least, I could have peace in the back of my mind, as fear swelled every other bit of it.

It had been a few days now, that I'd been here in Italy. I laid there on the table, aching. Every day it had been the same, they'd come in, hurt me, and then give me the same liquid that I guessed was keeping me alive. I turned to look at Carlisle. "They'll come. Wont they?" I said, frowning at him again.

It seemed I'd asked that question over and over again. " Carlisle, I don't want to be a vampire; I don't want to go through it without Edward here with me." I said, crying again. Carlisle sighed looked from the ceiling to me.

"Bella, this is not your fault. Edward will understand. Now there's something you need to know about the transformation." Carlisle was cut off as Caius, Aro, Felix, and Herrod came into his room.

Caius smirked, "It's time to change her." He said, having Felix and Herrod unchain him. Carlisle didn't struggle, but I sure as hell did.  
"NO!" I screamed, pulling at my chains. Instantly, my weak body began to struggle. There had to be some way for me to get up, to get out of here. "Don't! Please! I don't want to change!" I cried, screaming at the top of my lungs.

None of the men answered me as Carlisle was brought into the room. Herrod came forward and grabbed my head, making it still. He unnecessarily ran his hands through my hair, and it sent a chill down my spine.

" Carlisle! Please don't! We can wait! Edward can change me!" I begged, struggling with the rest of my body. Carlisle stared down at me and frowned.

"Bella, we have to, or neither of us will ever see any of the family again." He said, looking down at me sadly. "I made a promise to you, and I have to keep it."

With that, Carlisle bent down against my struggling body, and bit into the right side of my neck, just above my collar bone.  
For a moment, my entire body was still. I stared at Carlisle, feeling rather numb, before an excruciating pain began to coarse through my neck. I recognized it as the 'fire' I'd described in my encounter with James.

"NO! Make it stop!" I screamed, pulling again against the chains. Herrod bent down, whispering in my ear.

"And now you're soon to be one of us." He laughed, before helping the others lead a broken-looking Carlisle back to his room. They didn't chain him back to the table- but they did lock him inside the glass room.

"Bella!" He yelled, through the window.

I tried to stop my screaming for a moment, to listen to him. " Carlisle! Carlisle, it hurts! Please, stop it! Make it stop burning!"

"Listen to me, Bella. It will burn until it has made its way through your entire body. That is the not the most painful process, but it takes the longest." He said, pausing as I yelled again- the fire had gone down through my shoulders now.

"After that, Bella, your body will begin to get rid of everything inside you it does not need. And finally-" Carlisle paused another moment. "The most painful process occurs last. You'll feel as if you're suffocating for a while, and you'll lose control of your body. It will hurt Bella, but it will be over soon enough." He said, staring at me for a long moment, before turning away.

" Carlisle! Tell Edward I'm sorry!" I said, biting down so hard on my lip it drew blood. My body felt as if it were about to explode. "Tell him that I love him! I didn't want to change, Carlisle!" I screamed, arching my back now, as the fire made its way through my entire body.

After about 30 hours of screaming and crying, the fire quit in my body. I was surprised I had any voice left to occasionally speak to Carlisle, who was often asking if I was alright, and giving instructions on how to make things easier on myself.

When Carlisle had told me I'd be getting rid of everything my body didn't need- I didn't think it would be this way. During this period, I felt as if I was experiencing more weakness than I was pain. Finally, after two days, the pain and vomiting ended. I thought I was done with the process, for only a brief moment. I realized that I was still unbelievable weak; and as a reminder of what I had not yet endured, the pain began again.

Again, I couldn't control my screaming and crying. It felt as if my body had exploded, or was being ripped apart. My skin, I noticed, was extremely pale, and I could see my bruises disappearing. Several times, my body just began shaking and twitching violently against the chains- which in turn, caused more pain.

"Let your body continue hurting, but shut your mind out to the pain." I heard Carlisle say. I looked through the glass to see him standing against it, nodding slowly. "Shut it out." he repeated, during one of my seizure-like painful episodes.

I nodded as I felt my body pulling me in several directions, listening to Carlisle speak softly to me. Slowly, I did as he said, and let my mind drift into unconsciousness, as my body continued on with the transformation. Part of me, though, wasn't sure if I'd survive the change. This worried me. I hoped I would live to see Edward again, if only in my dreams. It's true, some people, I've been told, die before the change's completion.


	10. Anxiety and Relief

Edward's POV:

I felt like I was dying inside. I couldn't breathe. Not that I needed to, but it was uncomfortable not to, and now, even when I tried to breather in the wonderful scent of Bella's blood, I couldn't.  
The vivid memory of Carlisle biting into Bella's otherwise flawless skin haunted my every thought. I couldn't blink without seeing it replay itself over and over again.

I screamed to Bella telling her I loved her and I was right next to her, but she couldn't hear a thing. My own words came back to me and hit me like a stone square in the face. _It will be as if I never existed._  
I ran around the room panicking more and more at every scream and every movement Bella made. I tried to break the wall that separated us so many times. My shoulder was aching from running into it so many times.

I heard her talking to Carlisle who seemed to be looking straight at me. I would move, and his eyes would almost follow me. But I knew he couldn't see me. I was breaking down, inside and out, trying to get him to tell Bella that I love her. That I know it wasn't her fault. Carlisle was a broken man, too. He would barely lift his head to look at Bella anymore. As though he was ashamed at what he'd done to her. Which he was.

_How could I have let this happen? I wouldn't feel so terrible if Edward had been here to give me the okay. But where is that child when you need him? Edward? Is that you? Oh, it's Alice. Alice!_ "Alice?!" _Oh, god, I knew they would come. Why had it taken them so long though?_ "Alice, is Edward with you? Alice!"

I heard Alice in the hallway talking to Marcus. "Alice!" She seemed to be unable to hear either of us. They did a good job with these rooms. As though they had them built for this specific occasion. One extremely large and soundproof room, split into thirds. One wall made of shatterproof Plexiglas, soundproof to the waves moving in only one direction. The other wall, just a simple glass that Carlisle didn't even try to break, so I couldn't tell if it was unbreakable or not. But I did know that Bella could hear him talk to her. I wish they would have put us in opposite rooms. Then, as soon as they locked me up, I could at least talk to Bella and she would be able to see me. But for now, I'm invisible.

_Edward. I know you're in one of those rooms. I know it's soundproof, but I also know you can hear me. I need to ask you a question. But I need to see you so I can hear your answer. Edward, is Bella alive? Aro won't tell me and I can't get anything on her anymore. Edward!_

"She's not. She's dead. Like us. Alice!! She's changed!" I yelled hoping that by some crazy chance she could hear me. "It's over..." I whispered. I smacked my head against the door and leaned against the wall. I slid down to the floor with a soft thud.

"Look at her... my sweet innocent Bella has become a vicious monster. And it's my fault."

If I could cry, I would have been. I'd never felt the urge to cry until Bella stepped into my life. Now, every time I hurt her, and even some of the times I watched her cry, I wanted to. Because I knew that every time she was crying, it was because I hurt her. And Now I've done the ultimate damage. I couldn't have caused her more pain if I wanted to.  
I hung my head in exasperation until I heard someone unlocking the door. Aro and several of his guards walked in. I merely looked up for half a second and returned to my state of wallowing.

"Edward, how are you doing, my boy?" Aro asked with a little excitement in his voice. No doubt, he had already seen and spoken with Bella. I couldn't even look into her room anymore without feeling the urge to kill someone. I mumbled him an answer that I hoped would get him to leave, "How's it look?"

"Well, if you're going to sit there in your own despair, I guess I shall leave you. I just cam to tell you that if you haven't noticed, Bella is one of us and she is marvelously beautiful. When you are done... wallowing, you may speak with her." He took only two steps before I was in front of him; an eager look on my face.

"That's what I thought. Come."

I walked next to him, trying not to overstep him, and as we turned a few corners, I realized that Bella had been moved.

_Edward? Is that you coming? I hear footsteps in the hall. Bella is beautiful, more than we ever imagined. She's spectacular. You must see her. Edward? I wish I could read your mind. I have no idea if you can hear me. Edward?_ I heard Alice thinking and she sounded pretty close.

One of Aro's guards opened a door several yards ahead of us and I sprinted to it. I stopped instantly when I looked in.

There was a beautiful red velvet couch facing a wall covered from top to bottom with books. I saw the backs of two heads, one belonging to Alice, who turned around as soon as the door had been opened, and the other head seemed to be focusing on a book in front of her. I assumed it was Bella and I ran around the couch to face her.

"Bella..." I whispered. I knew she could hear me and she looked up instantly.

I didn't even have time to note the color of her eyes before she was thrown onto me with her arms strangling my neck and her legs crunching my waist. I didn't feel any pain though; I just wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her as tight as I could. I knew she wouldn't be hurt.

She pulled her head from my shoulder as I ran my fingers through her hair and she looked at me with a penetrating stare. Her eyes were a deep burgundy, from her body consuming her own blood. But before I could notice anything else, she smiled and crushed her lips against mine. This time, I knew we could share a real kiss without a chance of my hurting Bella. Her lips parted, and I took the invitation as soon as it was offered. I felt her face lift into a smile and her hands, which were lost in my hair, tightened up as she pushed the back of my head closer to her face.

This was better than anything I could have ever dreamed of experiencing. I did miss Bella's heart pounding and the warmth of her face, but I wouldn't have traded them for this feeling. A feeling of acceptance, and a love greater than anything imaginable. I couldn't deny for a second that Bella didn't love me and I hoped she couldn't either.

After a few minutes, we fell onto the couch and continued our charade from there. I had completely forgotten that there were people in the room until Alice tapped my shoulder and said _Marcus walked in and saw you two. He's fuming. Aro said that this was just the reaction he had expected, but I can see that he is very annoyed about something Caius said to him. Please, don't do this now, not here. Home. We'll be leaving soon. Just get up._

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Bella and she seemed both glad for the break, and upset that I stopped us from going any further.  
"We can't go too far anymore." She reached up for me and I kissed her hand as I pulled her up to stand next to me. She had just realized that we had an audience and looked at the ground with her eyes wide and a slight grin on her face. If she had blood, her whole face would have been red. But she just grabbed my hand squeezing and then looked up at me.

"I love you, Edward."

"And I love you, Bella."

We looked over to Aro and I couldn't quite understand the jumble of thoughts that were crossing through his mind. Too many at once. I caught bits and pieces of several thoughts, but not enough of one to put it together to make sense.

The next thing I knew, Alice was on the left side of Bella, growling a low, but penetrating growl. She knew something I didn't and as soon as I read through her tangled thoughts, I was in her same position, blocking Bella.

"Oh, did Alice have a vision? That ruins everything." Aro's anger died and was replaced with disappointment.


	11. A Vow of Tomorrow

Bella's Point of View.

Oh! How wonderful it felt to be in Edward's arms once again! Finally, the transformation had run it's course. I was one of them. A vampire. The thoughts in my mind both excited and terrified me. What was going through Charlie's mind? I'd never be able to see him again. And Jacob- his name stung my heart beyond comparison.

I put these thoughts away as I was lost in Edward's arms. We had no need to talk about how sorry I was, now, I would tell him later. And as soon as we were joined again, we were parted. Aro stood before us, but before me, Edward and Alice were crouched, growling.

"What was your vision, Alice?" I spoke, my voice sounding different, but only slightly. It was more smooth, velvety, and softer; though now when I was trying to sound harsh and stern, it still sounded like a lullaby.

Alice and Edward did not move away from me, nor did they answer me. I frowned as I watched them, confused. Hadn't the Volturi put me through enough the past few days? Now they were going to do more?

Aro shrugged, "Come with me, all of you." With that, he turned and began leading us down a hallway. Alice and Edward were on either side of me, guarding anyone from coming in contact with me.

"Guys, I'm a vampire now." I paused, still letting the emotions of the ordeal sink in. "You don't have to guard me all the-" I paused, glancing at my reflection in the mirror for a moment. My hair was darker, and my complexion pale, of course. My jawbones were more defined, and my lips a tad smaller. They had always been too big for my face. I stared into my burgundy eyes- which had me taken aback for a moment.

The person in the mirror didn't seem to be me- it couldn't have been. Viewing myself, now, was like staring at a familiar stranger. I wondered if Edward had ever experience how this felt to me.

A man appeared in front of me, ignoring the fact that Edward and Alice were beside me. "Of course, the transformation changed you beautifully." Herrod spoke slyly. Taking a step forward, only to have Edward and Alice jump in front of me- growling at him.

"Aren't you glad I changed you?" He spoke, smirking before taking a few steps back. "Oh, rubbish. You're really not going to be right there protecting her all the time, lover boy." Herrod glared at Edward for a moment, before glancing at me again, looking up and down my body. After a moment, Herrod finally turned and left.

"We do have to protect you, Bella! See? If you'd known what he was thinking-" Edward spoke, looking at Alice and then turning back to follow Aro down through a few more rooms- and a place that appeared to be a reception area. "Tell me if you have another vision." His voice was strong and solid, but I recognized it as the quiet whisper I could once not understand.

"Guys, tell me what's going on." I repeated a few more times.

Everyone stepped into an Elevator and Aro turned to face the three. "No, do not tell her. She'll be finding out soon enough!" He said, his momentary disappointment had now disappeared and was back to happiness.

I frowned, and as we stepped out of the elevator, I glanced around. This room was so familiar-looking. However, I hadn't remembered it smelling _nearly _this good. What was that smell? It was almost floral. Glancing around the room, I didn't see any flowers, though.

Normally, a scent would not make me react this way, but I found myself searching around the room for it. I had to have it. My mouth began watering considerably, and I spotted her. The woman I had seen before, and looked at as so brave to be with such viscous vampires all the time. Now, I looked at her like a gourmet meal.

Just as I leaned forward, ready to pounce on her, Edward and Alice grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Bella, she's human." Edward said, speaking softly to me, though his grip was strong.

I stared at both of them- knowing they were right, but something was taking over me. I wanted her blood more than anything I'd wanted in my entire life. This thought both hungered and disgusted me at the same time.

The woman glanced at me and realized that I wanted her- "Oh, the new V- I- I'll just get out of here." She said, before stepping out of the room.

I glared at her as she left, just as a feeling of guilt swept over me. Alice nudged my arm, loosening her grip on it slightly "Its normal, Bella, come on." She spoke, before both Edward and Alice led me to continue following Aro.

"I couldn't control it." I said, looking up at Edward. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, Alice is right. It's normal."

"I wasn't talking about my bloodlust, Edward."

"Then what were you-"

"I don't know what Alice's vision was, so I don't know how long I have to tell you. I'll tell you now." I paused for a long moment staring at the dark hallway walls we were passing.

Edward's eyes were pained for a moment. He stared at me, waiting for me to continue. Finally, I did. "I meant that I didn't want to change, Edward. I wanted you to change me, or be there to hold my hand. I'm sorry for what I've become, Edward. Please know it was not by choice, and it wasn't in spite."

"Bella, I know." He said, stopping mid-step, keeping me with him, before turning to look at me. He cupped my now perfect face in his hands, which now no longer felt so icy. "I was there. I watched it happen. They had me in the next room, but you couldn't hear or see me."

My jaw dropped slightly, parting my lips. "Wait, so you're not angry with me?"

"Of course not, Bella. I also have a confession." Edward ran his fingers over my lips, and then through my hair. "I didn't mean to leave you. I just went to clear my head."

Alice looked at the two of us, "You know, the longer we make everyone wait, the longer-" Alice quit speaking with her lips, and began with her mind.

Edward sighed, looking annoyed, and then angry. "Fine." He said, stiffening up, before continuing to follow Aro. Finally, we arrived in a room with a long red couch in the center. The walls in here were deep burgundy, and lined on them were dim lamps. It looked like an ordinary living room. Well, a darker version, but a living room none the less. They made us walk all this way for this?

Of course not. I hadn't noticed yet, but there on the couch were three men. Marcus and Caius were on one end of the long couch- and Carlisle on the other end. Aro took a seat beside Caius, whispering a few words I could not make out, before motioning that we sit.

Alice and Edward both glared at Carlisle. This, too, confused me. They pulled me to sit between them in the middle of the couch. Finally, Marcus got up and began to speak.

"So, now that we've all made it-" He shot an angry glance at Aro, before turning back to look at everyone else- mainly focusing on Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and I.

"As we can all see, Bella has turned out to be stunning- not that we didn't expect it." He paused, pacing as we spoke. "As we told you when we first met her, we are both curious and anxious to discover her powers. Bella is going to be very powerful, by the looks of it. She will be a great help to us."

My mind raced as he spoke. Was he suggesting what I thought he was? I stared at him, wishing I knew what was going on- or that I could read his thoughts. My own were racing so visciously, I doubted that even if I could have heard what he was thinking, I doubt I'd understand it.

"Keeping this in mind, the Volturi has decided to keep Bella here with us, at least as long as we need her. The rest of you are free to leave."

"What?!" I screamed, surprised at the volume of my voice. I shook my head, "No, I'm not staying! I cant! Edward, tell them I cant stay!"

Edward shook his head, looking at Marcus. "I will not leave her here. She's coming home with us to Forks, where she belongs."

"No, my dear Edward. _You_ belong at Forks, but a girl of her potential-" He stopped, letting our own thoughts finish his sentence.

Edward began to fume, and I could see the anger in his eyes. "She's not staying with you! How can you do all this to her and then-"

Carlisle stood, moving beside Edward and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Wait, this could be a good decision." He spoke slowly, but his eyes never left Edward's.

"How can you say that, Carlisle?" I spoke, seeing that Aro, Caius, and Marcus were standing.

Marcus smirked, "We'll leave you to confer, but the decision is final." He said, leading the others out, and shutting the door behind him.

Both fuming, Alice and Edward stepped beside me as we stared at Carlisle. "How can you possibly even _think_ that?" Alice said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Let me explain." Carlisle said, shifting his weight from one leg to another. "If Bella comes back, she'll be a danger to those around her. Being in Forks would make things difficult for her, as well. She will no longer be able to see Charlie, or anyone from school. Then, there's the matter of the treaty."

"The treaty was already broken!" The harshness of Edward's voice would have given me chills if it was possible, but it soften as he continued. "But I see the other reasoning of your thinking." He said, before turning to me. "Bella, Carlisle is right. Maybe you should lay low here for a while."

If my heart was still able to beat, I'm sure it would have stopped dead, right there. "Edward, you're not serious." My voice was meek, and quiet. I was aghast. How could he possibly consider leaving me again? After all that had happened.

"We'll see each other again." I could sense every bit of uncertainty in his voice. "We have to go back and continue letting everyone think you're missing." He said, running his hand through my hair, and over my jaw.

"Edward, no." Hearing the pain in my voice, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, its not safe for you to be near humans, yet."

Alice nodded, turning to Carlisle, before hugging me tightly. "We love you Bella. We'll see you again. I'll be watching for your safety." She said, tapping her head, and forcing a smile at me, before leading Carlisle out of the room, quietly.

I watched as they left, making this whole reality far worse that I'd wanted it to be. "I don't care! I'll stay at your house. Edward, please!" I begged, grabbing his shirt tightly.

He frowned at me. "You wont be here long, Bella. Please. Don't make this more difficult."

I shook my head and stared at him quietly. "You promised me forever."

Edward nodded at me for a moment, "And sometimes, eternity doesn't last as long as we'd hoped it would." He said, before pressing his lips harshly against mine. He parted my lips and slipped his tongue in my mouth, letting it dance against mine.

My body, though it was so much stronger, felt weaker. I didn't know who I was without Edward by my side. There was so much passion in the kiss that it frightened me, and took my breath away- though now I had no use of breathing.

A moment passed, and Edward finally pulled away, leaving me in a daze. "I promised I'd never leave you, Bella." He said, staring into my eyes for a few seconds, before continuing. "I have to break that promise, for now. Let me make you another promise." He took both my hands into his, kissing the palm of each one. "I will love you forever." He took a few steps back, dropping my hands. "Until we meet again, Bella."

With that, he turned, walking out the door. My legs took me to the couch, where I sat down. Images of him danced through my thoughts, as a song began to play in my head. Oh, it fit the occasion. I let myself get thoughts in memories of him, and in the song.

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

I don't know how long it was until Aro finally entered the room. "Come, Bella. It's time for us to begin our work." He said, smiling at me, before motioning for me to follow him, and walking out of the room. I stood from the couch, stopping in the doorway, and looking back at the entire room. "I'm doing this for you. I love you. I won't forget." I whispered, to no one but myself, and the memory of the one I loved, now, and will always. I had just one more thing to say to him, before I went to follow Aro. I spoke quietly, letting each word be filled with memories, passion, and thoughts of tomorrow. I knew this wasn't the end. I wouldn't let it be. I had worked far too hard for everything to be over.

The words finally escaped my lips "Until we meet again, Edward."


	12. The Tick of the Clock

Edward's POV:

The flight home was the worst. But I knew we had to take it. Alice sat next to me leaning back watching Bella most of the time, leaving me to sit there and think. I considered what Bella must have thought at my leaving so easily. But she didn't see the vision Alice did. Caius was going to kill her. He was preparing a room to burn Bella in if we put up and kind of fight. It was just easier to leave without endangering her more. Besides, if people went missing in the area or if the Pack found out what had happened, we would be in a terrible position. She must have thought I was willing to leave. I argued with myself while I was saying goodbye. I wanted to take her with me or to stay with her but I knew it wasn't an option. But the bright side, the side I looked at the whole flight home, was that I knew I would see her again. Maybe not for a while, but I would see her again.

We really only had to go back to prove to the town that I had nothing to do with Bella's and Carlisle's disappearance. We're going to stay for only a month or so. The Volturi used to want me to join them. They said the offer was always open. I decided I would go home, stay for a while, then come back and tell the Volturi I'll stay with them until they let Bella come with me. That was a wonderful idea and I don't know why it hadn't come to me sooner.

We landed in Port Angeles and I drove my car home by myself. Everyone else rode with Rosalie. The ride was peaceful. I thought about Bella and the possibilities that were suddenly in front of us. I finally get to have Bella, and I can't even have her.

_Edward, slow down a little, there's a big curve coming up, remember?_ Rosalie warned me from behind. I realized we were almost home and I slowed some for the curve. I wouldn't have normally, but I loved my car. If Bella had been there, I could have done without my Volvo, but she wasn't, so I had to keep my second favorite thing safe.

We made the hour drive in only twenty-five minutes. I went in the house to shower and once I was done, I decided to go tell Charlie I had no luck.

Charlie opened the door just as I was about to knock. "Come in." _God, I miss her. I hope he knows something; I'm still at a loss._ "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Charlie. How are you holding up?"

"Eh, I'm getting by. I really miss her."

"Me too." I paused and Charlie stayed silent. "Have you gotten anything from the investigations?"

"Nothing. These guys did their homework. Some people believe Dr. Cullen ran off with her. I argued he's much more of a man than to do something like that." But at this point, he's the only option to go with.

I opened my mouth to argue that I knew Carlisle wouldn't ever and I knew who would take them both, but thought better of it. Charlie still didn't know where Bella had gone this past spring break. I decided it was best to keep him in the dark.

"I wouldn't point fingers, yet. I really don't think he could have gotten Bella to go willingly and cleaned the place dry and remove parts of the security tapes without being caught in one place or another. I really hope they're both found soon. I need to talk to Carlisle."

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you call your father Carlisle instead of 'Dad'?"

I thought about this for a second and responded, "The same reason Bella calls you Charlie. It's just more convenient. Bella calls Renee by her name too, so don't think it's because you haven't been there her whole life. She loves you. She really does. She tells me all the time. Besides, Carlisle isn't really my dad anyway. So it's easier for me."

He started thinking again that maybe Bella had run away because he wasn't doing a good job being there. "Charlie, Bella wouldn't ever run away. She knows how much it would hurt you. That's why she won't do a lot of things. She doesn't want to disappoint you. She holds you in the highest respect."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and when Charlie didn't move, I got up to answer it.  
"Renee. Come in. How are you?" I held the door as she looked at me questioningly.

"Hi. Who are you again? And what are you doing here?" This wasn't going to be pretty. _This is her boyfriend, isn't it? Edwin. If he knows anything about her he's not telling, I'll personally go after him._

"I'm Edward. Bella's boyfriend. I came to talk to Charlie to see if he'd found out anything new."  
"Oh. Well I think you can go now. I need to talk to Charlie." _How come you decide to see if there's any progress now? She's been gone for almost a week._

"I just wanted to tell Charlie the information I know." I turned and walked into the living room to talk to Charlie again. "I went to Phoenix and she wasn't there. I went to LA to see if Carlisle had gone there. I went everywhere Carlisle feels safe, in case it was him. But I found nothing. I think that wherever they are, they were forced there and are being held there. This is a kidnapping on two counts. Carlisle had nothing to do with it."

"Thanks, Edward." This was really taking a toll on Charlie because at this, he stood up, walked over to me, and hugged me. I hugged him back and patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"Edward," He pulled away from me holding my shoulders and looking up at me. "You're cold. Are you okay?"

I pulled away from him completely now and started towards the door. "It's been drizzling and very windy today; I've been outside most of the day. I'm going to go now. Maybe the culprits gave them each a phone call and Carlisle called. It was nice seeing you again, Renee. I'll be back sometime tomorrow, Charlie. Goodnight."

"Carlisle... Carlisle... That name sounds so familiar. Did I meet a Carlisle at the hospital in Phoenix?" Renee asked following me to the door.

"Yes. He's my father. He's gone too."

"Did you ever think that maybe he didn't approve of Bella so he took her so that you two would stop dating?" Renee shot back at me.

I took one step forward so that I could dazzle her and leave. "No, ma'am. Carlisle considers Bella his daughter. He approves of her one-hundred percent." I smiled the crooked smile Bella told me was the dazzling one and when Renee's knees went weak, I grabbed her elbow to prevent the fall and walked her to a chair. I turned and walked out the door.

School the next day was hell. I drove up a few minutes early, just like before. Only this time, people didn't care that I knew they were staring. Most of the time, when I catch someone staring at me, they turn away quickly to pretend they weren't staring. Not that day though. They all knew what had happened and why I'd been gone for the past few days. They knew I went out looking for her. Waiting for classes to start was the worst. People constantly walked in thinking about me and how I was handling the situation.

Angela was one of the few people who actually talked to me. At lunch, she sat next to me. Alice was telling me how she hadn't seen anything new yet and I felt tapping on my shoulder.

"Edward, are you okay? I hate asking that question, because it's how everyone must be asking you, but I really want to know how you're holding up." _Please, it'll be okay, Edward. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I know she'll be okay. She'll come back. And so will your dad. They'll both come back soon. I just..._ She threw her arms around me and started sobbing in my shoulder. This took me by surprise, but I hugged her back to comfort her.

_Oh my God. He's cheating on Bella with Angela?! That is crazy! How could he to that! Why not cheat with me?! That would make Bella come home. I bet she's just out hiding to see what kind of drama she can cause when she gets back. She loves attention. She just plays the shy part so that she doesn't seem conceited. Angela? That lucky little bitch. She has a great guy but she has to wait until he's absent and Bella's gone to show to us who she really is. You'd think they'd keep it more of a secret. Oh well. I'll call Ben after lunch and see what he has to say._ Jessica was going to get Angela in a lot of trouble if Ben believed her.

_That bastard!! Cheating on Bella!! How could he?! I'll tell her all about it when she comes home and then I'll be her hero and she'll love me and throw big rocks at Edward and we'll..._ Mike's thoughts went in the wrong direction after that and I suppressed both a growl and the urge to kill him. I didn't jump him right there because I knew Bella wasn't coming back and I knew she wouldn't buy anything Mike said anyway.

Once Angela's sobbing subsided to little sharp intakes of breath, I released her and faced her, drying her tears. "I love Bella. And whether she comes back or not, I know she loves me and that's all I need to know. You're a really good friend to both Bella and I but beware, I have a feeling that this little incident is going to backfire on us."

She nodded and walked out the doors for the bathroom. I continued to sit there staring at the table. I didn't even bother getting food today. It wasn't worth it.

_Edward. Bella drank human blood. I just saw it._

"What?" I whispered back to Alice.

_She did. Not straight from the human, but in a large goblet. Aro said that no vampire should go without at least a taste of human blood. She caved. She didn't really have much to argue with._

"I guess she had to try it sometime. It's a part of the lifestyle. I just hope she doesn't get too hooked."

_Me too. I'll keep you posted._ With that, Alice got up, dumped her tray, and walked out of the cafeteria. I waited a few more minutes before I followed. School wouldn't change much. I couldn't go through this hell hole over and over again on purpose.

As soon as Alice and I got home, I called everyone to the living room.

"This is tough. School was the worst. I know we can't right away or people will get suspicious. But I suggest that in a month or so, we leave. This way we can see Bella and Carlisle. Anyone agree?"

Esme spoke up. "I'm going back to Italy tomorrow. Carlisle shouldn't have stayed. I need him. I don't care what trouble I get in, I can't stand being without Carlisle much longer."

"Esme, not yet, it's too soon. If you leave, people will think you know something. We have to wait. Then, if people ask why we're leaving, we'll tell them that staying here with the memories of Carlisle and Bella are killing us and we can't stay anymore. Then, we can all go to Italy."  
Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all nodded and Alice went over to comfort Esme. I continued, "It's a plan then?"

"One month," Esme said through her hands.


	13. Rescues and Good Secrets

Bella's Point of View.

Aro stood before me, "Drink, Bella. The longer it takes you to taste it, the longer you'll be here with us. You need blood to survive, don't you realize that?"

"Its human blood. I'd prefer not to try it, ever." I said, though it smelled so delectable that my mouth was watering. Aro reached for my hand, but I quickly pulled it away. I didn't want him touching me. As I did so, his happiness turned to anger.

"Every vampire has to taste human blood some time in their life. You shouldn't be without it." He paused as I shook my head. "Isabella, if you don't drink it I swear to you, you won't leave Italy."

I stared at him for a long moment, before reaching for the goblet. I couldn't lie; my stomach had been growling the entire night. Sighing, I raised it to my lips, and drank from it. On my tongue, the blood taste like heaven. I wanted more. Before I knew it, I had downed the entire goblet.

Aro nodded, pleased. "You still want to be one of those _vegetarian_ vampires?" he said, rolling his eyes. He didn't wait for me to answer him, he stood leading me out of the dining area. "I suppose that's enough for now. I'll let you go back to your room for a few hours or so."

As we finally reached my room, Aro turned to look at me. "Carlisle will sent in later to help you learn to hunt animals. Understand?"

"Carlisle is here?!" I said, my annoyance turning to happiness quickly. Aro nodded and sighed at me.

"I really don't understand your kind, preferring that rubbish. Either way..." He shrugged, opening my bedroom door and sending me inside, before leaving.

I sat in the dim light of the room, on the black couch that had been provided for me. It was comfortable, considering I didn't need to sleep on it. I bit my lip, and faced what I'd been trying to ignore the past few hours. Edward had left me, yet again. How could he have given up so quickly?

I glanced again at myself in the mirror on the wall. How could I have changed so much on the outside, and so very little on the inside? Shouldn't the transformation have made me stronger emotionally, too?

All I knew was that it hadn't. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw them. Charlie, Jacob, Renee, people I'd never again get the chance to see. This hurt me, but not nearly as much as when my mind drifted to thoughts of Edward- which was more often than the others. His face and smile tugged on my heart.

For some reason, when he told me it wouldn't be long till we saw one another again, I could feel that he was unsure. I could feel that he was not being truthful. I was sure of this, though how I knew, I wasn't so sure.

I stood from the couch, pacing around the room. Had the Volturi honestly left me in here with my thoughts to drive me mad? I couldn't dare let my thoughts drift once more to the ones I'd never again see, the ones that were my family, or the one that I had fallen madly in love with.

As if my silent prayer had been answered, the doorknob turned, and the door began to open. Without thinking, I ran to the door and flung myself in the arms of the man in front of me. "Carlisle! Tell me Edward is okay!" I said, hugging him, before feeling my entire body stiffen. I wasn't in the arms of Carlisle, as I'd thought.

"Oh, Bella, I wasn't expecting you to greet me like this." Herrod spoke. I tried to get out of his arms, but he had them locked around my waist.

"Let go of me!" I said, pulling away from him as he stepped both of us into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, don't be so sour. You're such a beautiful woman, won't you humor me a bit?" He said, running his hand over my jawbone. Quickly, I slapped it away, reaching behind my back to try to unlock his arm and pull it from me.

"Let me go!" I screamed, before his hand covered my mouth, gently.

"Sh, Bella, you wouldn't want to alarm everyone. Would you? That would only get you into trouble." He said, speaking rather calmly, and never letting his grip loosen. Herrod made his way to the couch, still holding me. "Now, I'm taking my hand off your mouth. Lets talk _calmly."_

I pulled away from him as soon as we were sitting. "You shouldn't be in my room." I said, speaking harshly, but not yelling. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. If we alarmed anyone, I was sure it would be me who got the blame, rather than him.

"I can be wherever I like. Should I prove that to you?"

"I'm asking you to leave." I said, standing and moving away from him again.

Quicker than I could blink, there Herrod was, cornering me against the wall. "I don't think I'm ready to leave yet. Are you going to quit being so childish already?"

"What is it that you exactly want?" I said, staring up at him. A smirk appeared on his lips as I spoke. His eyes stared into mine for a moment, before making their way down my jawbone, and then down my entire body, lingering far too long.

"I think you know what I want."

"No! Get away from me!" Maybe he thought I was stupid, but I certainly understood his innuendo. He grabbed my wrists tightly, as I was pushing him away.

"Oh, so you'll be with that lover boy, but not with me?" He looked at the door. "Quiet down, you're going to get yourself killed if you get caught making a move on me like this."

"I'm not doing anything!" I yelled again, using my feet to try to push his body away from mine. I was frightened both by his words, and by him. "Don't speak of Edward like that, either! He's an amazing man, and more genuine than you ever will be!"

This angered Herrod, and he moved closer to me, squeezing my wrists tightly. "I think we'll see about that." He reached his lips down to touch my collar bone.

"Don't do that! Get off me!"

I heard the door open, and a familiar voice. "Bella!" Carlisle screamed, quickly making his way by my side and helping me to push Herrod off of me. "You stay away from her. Let it be known that Caius will hear of this. To think he trusted you." Carlisle shook his head quickly.

Herod glared at Carlisle a long moment. "Like he'll believe you, you filthy old man." He snarled as he stormed out of the room.

Carlisle hugged me tightly, and I whimpered. "Holy Crow! What are you doing here? I thought they were making you leave!"

"I convinced them to let me stay. You have to learn how to hunt animals some way, don't you? And I don't mean pigs like the one that was just in here."

I couldn't help but laugh as Carlisle released me from his grip. Nodding, I spoke, "I thought you weren't supposed to be taking me for a few hours."

"They let me come in early, thank goodness."

"Is Edward okay?"

"He's fine, Bella."

A feeling washed over me like it had yesterday, when I was speaking to Edward. Maybe it was better described as an instinct. "You're lying, Carlisle."

"I'm not ly-"

"You're doing it again! Just tell me the truth!" My voice showed my frustration, as I'm sure my eyes did. Carlisle was staring deep into them. He began nodding slowly.

"He didn't want to go."

"Then why did he?"

"Alice's vision."

"She had a vision?"

Carlisle nodded, and I looked down. As I did, so did he. "Bella!" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What was her vision."

"Bella, you weren't supposed to know that. How did you?" The aggravated look on his face faded as his lips curved into an upward smirk. "Bella, I think I know your power. How did you know I was lying?"

"It was just a feeling. I have a power?"

"Actually, that is two powers. You could tell when I was lying. That instinct you got." He paused crossing his arms over his stomach and shaking his head. "And then when you looked in my eyes, you forced me to be truthful."

"I did?"

"Did you not hear me a second ago? You weren't supposed to hear anything that I said to you."

Taken aback, I stared at him for a moment, and then away again. "Who else has two powers? Does _any_ other vampire you know of have two powers?"

Shaking his head, Carlisle touched my shoulder again. "No, never have I found a record of a single vampire with two powers. Be sure and keep this between us. If the Volturi find out, they'll find more use for you."

I had no reason to argue. Before I could speak again, Carlisle looked from me to the door. "We'd better get going, Bella. If we don't leave soon so I can show you to hunt, they'll get suspicious." He said, leading me out of the room, and down the hall to the elevators.

The walk to the gates was quiet. I was too busy letting myself get lost in my own thoughts to have anything to say. Carlisle glanced at me. "We'll run out beyond a bit beyond the city. There's a forest not too far from here."

I nodded at him, "Before we go, can I ask you something?" Carlisle sighed and turned to me. "Of course you can, Bella. After what I did to you, I'm surprised you'll talk to me at all."

"It's not your fault." I paused, staring out at everything in front of us. "I'll see Edward again, soon, wont I?" I turned once more to look at Carlisle.

"Nothing in this world, or the next could keep him from you, Bella. I think you've known that all along."

Relief washed over me, and I smiled. I had no instinct Carlisle was telling a lie. With that, Carlisle sped off, and I sped off after him, for an afternoon of teaching and learning, on both ends.


	14. The Time Has Come

Edward's POV:

Jessica's rumor had gone around the school six times in three and a half weeks. Each time I heard someone think it, something else was added. The most recent twist came from Jessica herself. She was talking to Mike; still hoping what they once had could be recovered.

"She rode home with him yesterday. I saw her getting into his Volvo. They went to his house, because his Mom is always working and Emmett and Rosalie are gone. I bet Alice left to give them their privacy. Alice hates Bella, so she would have left willingly. Poor Ben, he's heard the story multiple times, he just won't believe any of it. Mike? Are you listening to me?"

_And then Bella and I can play Guitar Hero. I think she would really enjoy that game. She loves music. I will be her knight in shining armor..._ "Huh? Yes, you were telling me some new lie about Angela and Edward. You know, Angela is a nice girl and she's Bella's best friend, I really don't believe anything you're telling me and I'm glad Ben doesn't either."

The shock on Jessica's face was the funniest thing I had seen in decades.

Since that time when Emmett jumped off the roof right after he'd been changed, to see if vampires could fly; Rosalie's face was absolutely priceless. I couldn't even suppress the laughter; I laughed until my sides hurt, which was a while later. Jessica stared at me with hate and thought some pretty nasty thoughts about me, but they only made me laugh harder.

Thankfully, Alice heard the conversation and had apparently seen a vision of torture that Jessica had settled on, and was laughing along with me.

I was actually amazed at how long talk of Bella had still floated around. Almost all of it had died down, except when Jessica would bring something new into it. Like Alice hating Bella. Alice and Bella were best friends. Anyone with eyes knew that. Knew. I was using past tense to describe Alice and Bella's relationship.

_Bella is still alive. She's alive. She's fine!_ I had to tell myself over and over again. I didn't have to fake loneliness or pain to my classmates, I really felt it. I hated having to break my promise to never leave her again, but I just couldn't let Caius even prepare to kill her. I made sure Alice was looking after Bella at least two days ahead. This way, if Alice saw something happening, I would have time to get to Italy before it actually did happen.  
_What a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. I would be out there looking for Bella right now. I know you know, you leech. I know you can hear me. I know you know exactly where she is._ Jacob was coming across the parking lot towards me.

"Why the hell would I be here right now if I knew where she is? My father is missing too. I love them both with everything inside me. If you think you are so much better, why are coming here to talk to me? Why not go look for her yourself?"

_I have been looking for her. And I know where she is. And I know your father set this whole thing up so that he could change her. Because if you had been the one to go missing with her, people would get suspicious. I know where she is. You've got her locked up in your house. Don't you? You go home to her every night, don't you? You've changed her into a leech and that's why you won't let her come out, isn't it?_

"No. She's not there. The police have been to my house dozens of times to talk about Carlisle and she hasn't been there once. Ask Charlie."

"Just because you are sneaky enough to get her out for a little while, doesn't mean she's not hiding out there. I sent my pack over about ten minutes ago and they're going to find her. You'll see."

"Ha. Sure. Excuse me now; I would like to have a word with Charlie." I slid into my car and sped off to Charlie's house. Jacob was running beside me, probably to prove to himself that I was really going to Charlie's and not home.

When Charlie opened the door, Jacob turned and ran the other direction. "Hi, Charlie. No news?" Even looking at his face I knew the answer.

"It's been almost four weeks now. I don't know how much longer I can handle this. She's my daughter. How long am I supposed to go without seeing her?"

"Charlie, we're leaving."

"What? Who's leaving? What are you talking about?"

"We. My family. We can't stand being here surrounded by the memories of Carlisle and Bella all the time. We miss them both terribly. Esme found a house in Alaska last night. She called a realtor and it's ours by this weekend. We're leaving tomorrow. I just can't be here all the time with kids asking me how I'm doing. It's torture."

Charlie stayed silent for a minute, soaking in what I had said. "So, what happens when they come back? How will Carlisle know where you are? I can't have Bella come back and not be able to find you. She'll go back into that... trance." He looked at me, but he wasn't really looking at me. More looking into the past. When Bella was stuck all those months without me. Like I had been without her. Like I was now.

"I know. Carlisle has our cell numbers. He'll be able to find us right away. Bella knows my cell number. She'll call. If not, you can tell her I have it and she'll call whenever she's ready. I'll come back as soon as I hear her voice on the other line."

"Okay. I guess so. You sure, though? Your family could go; you could stay in Bella's room until..." His voice trailed as soon as he realized what he had said. I liked that Charlie had grown to like me. It made me feel better about lying to him. Sort of.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you whenever Bella comes home." _Why leave now? I need you here. You know Bella better than I do…_ He hugged me for the second time. He was really getting used to me.

"I'll come by tomorrow to make sure you're okay." I had kind of taken on Bella's responsibilities. I had been cooking for Charlie for the last two weeks. I realized that he doesn't know how to cook in the least bit. Reading all those cook books paid off, he loved everything I placed in front of him.  
Once he released me, I walked out the door and sped home. I wanted to pack everything. It gave me the hope of seeing her sooner. The faster things get done, the sooner we can leave.

When I got to my house, I realized that Jacob hadn't been lying. His pack was outside my front door conspiring as my family watched them from the windows. I walked up the stairs and stood there for a minute before they realized I was there.

"Get off my porch and go home, now."

"Where did you hide her?" Jacob spoke up first.

"Do you smell her scent anywhere inside that house?"

"Not really. Only a faint distant smell."

"That's because she hasn't been here in a month. She's not here and we're leaving. You may go home and celebrate like you did last time. I'm not sure if we'll ever be coming back."

"Really?" Sam chimed in trying to hide the excitement in his voice, but I could hear it all the same.

"Please leave, now."

"Can we sign the new treaty, first?" Sam held out a piece of thick paper. "All the Cullens have to sign. Carlisle isn't here. We are not signing the Treaty until Carlisle is able to sign it. We won't be back until after you've died anyway, so what's the big deal? We'll just make a new one with the next generation of you all, if we ever come back."

"Fine." Sam and Jacob spoke together this time. At that, they all turned and walked away. Finally, the dogs seemed to be house-trained.

I went inside and walked straight up to my room. I started packing the minute I got inside. I closed my door and started with my CD collection. This took eight boxes, one per decade. Alice slipped in the door and sat on my couch.  
"Yes?" I didn't even bother looking at her. I started on my closet.

"She's fine, Edward. You worry too much. You handled four months last time. You've barely made it four weeks this time."

I stopped cold. Why did she have to bring that up now? "Last time… I was barely alive. I couldn't hold myself together. This time has been worse because I've been counting down the days. Two, Alice. Two more days. I hate being away from her; you should know that better than anyone."  
"I know. But I've been watching her, and she's fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. She's a good hunter, I've seen her. And she has three powers; that we know of."

"Wait, what? Why haven't you told me that? She has three powers? What are they?"

"She only knows of two of them. But she wants to show you herself about the two she knows of. She told Carlisle that. You'll both find out about her third power when you get there. I've already seen it. I couldn't tell you about that one when I first saw it because I knew you'd leave on the next flight out. But there are not other flights to Italy between now and ours, so I'm not worried."

"Then tell me."

"No. You'll still be angry and work with what you can."

"Now, I'm going to be angrier when this happens because I'll know you've known all along, you do realize this, right?"

"Yes. But I also saw what happens when you deal with this anger. I'm safe. I have nothing to worry about."

"Fine. Is everyone else packed?"

"Mostly. Esme is having a little trouble getting all Carlisle's things together. This month has been torture for her like it has been for you. I'm going to help her now. I just want you to calm down. You'll see her soon. Don't pack too fast or you'll have too much extra time to think about it when you're done."

"Thanks."

I slowed down, considering the torture free time has had on me the past month. I couldn't bear leaving like this. By the end of the night, we had everything in a U-haul and everyone left to bring everything to Alaska. They would get there the next morning and leave on their flight from there. I stayed home so that I could check up on Charlie once more. We would meet up in New York City and join up on the flight to Italy.

I didn't have much to do except hunt. I stayed local and only went after small prey. When morning came, I bode Charlie goodbye and got on my flight to New York.

I mostly listened to my iPod on the flight and didn't even realize that we'd landed until the flight attendant woke me from my "nap" and asked that I leave unless I wished to travel on to Miami with them. It was definitely not a good idea for me to go to Miami, so I got up and went to wait at the next gate for an hour and a half until the flight left for Rome. Both the flight to Rome and the drive to Volterra were horrible. I couldn't sit still and I kept asking Alice how things looked. She was getting annoyed with me.

We walked to the front entrance of the castle and knocked; it was past midnight and the front entrance was faster than any back alley.

A guard answered and told us Aro would be with us momentarily.  
"How wonderful! The Cullen family has decided to grace us with their presence yet again!" Aro was his cheery self.

"May I please see Bella?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, and Carlisle, please Aro, I miss him so." Esme pleaded and Aro just smiled at the two of us.

"Follow." He walked on, blocking me from his mind. I tried over and over to tell what he was thinking and continuously got nothing.

"Carlisle is in there. Bella is just down the hall a little further." Aro pointed at a door and Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked through. I decided to see Bella first.

_I want to see this in person. A vision of it is wonderful, but being there will be so much better. Oh, your face._ She smirked and blocked me from seeing her vision of what was about to happen.

Aro knocked lightly once and opened the door to Bella's room and as soon as I could see in, I charged, growling as loudly as I possibly could.


	15. Let the Healing Begin

Bella's Point of View.

An entire month I'd been here in Italy. Time passed by far too slowly. At least they let me leave for a bit each day to hunt with Carlisle, as far as any other time- they were trying to figure out my powers that I 'didn't' have. At least, that's what the Volturi thought.

Sighing, I paced my room, before sitting down. I glanced at a copy of _Wuthering Heights._ At least they had done me that favor and provided me with my favorite book to pass my free time. I tried hard not to think of Edward anymore. Those thoughts just pained me. Though, every time I found myself with Carlisle, I saw Edward in his eyes, and in his personality. I missed him terribly. I only wished I knew I could have Alice's ability, if only for a while , just so I could know if and when I'd see him again.

Speaking of powers and Carlisle, every time we went hunting he tried to work on them with me. Now, I could decipher almost any lie he told, and get him to tell me anything I asked. Sadly, the only questioned I wanted answered, Carlisle didn't _know_ the answer to.

Ugh. Again, I let me thoughts drift away to Edward. I really needed to stop. Why would I bring such pain on myself? There was a possibility I'd never see him again. _No. Don't think that. Bella, you will. Just trust him._ How could I trust him anymore? Twice now, he'd left me without an explanation. Regardless, I loved him, and I knew that would never change.

I flipped through the pages of my book quietly, remotely uninterested. Glancing at the clock, I let out a sigh. Still two hours till I got to hunt. Edward would have been proud of me if he watched me hunt. Carlisle told me- truthfully- that I was rather good for a beginner. I still hadn't acquired as much strength as I would have liked, but I was getting there. I could see it, in my mind, Edward and I hunting beside one another.

The click of the lock on my door snapped me from my thoughts. I glanced again at the clock. It was far too early for Carlisle to be coming to get me. Quickly, the door was opened, and closed again; the voice I dreaded rang in my ears as he spoke.

"Bella." Herrod said, his eyes a deep burgundy color. He took a few steps towards the couch, where I was seated.

"Get out of here!" I screamed, standing from the couch, only to have him push me back to sit down. "I'm serious!" I pulled against his arm, but still he held me against the back of the couch.

"You're going to continue yelling, aren't you? You realize Caius will kill you without hesitating if you cause him anymore trouble." Herrod's voice had quickly changed from sly to angry. "Is that what you want? To be mauled and burned?"

"You have no business in here, Herrod. Get out! They'll-"

"Bella, don't even start to tell me they'll believe you." He said, as he covered my mouth and pushed me harder into the couch. "You already know that speaking that would be a lie."

I reached both my arms up to pull his hand from my mouth. "Don't touch me!" I said, but before I could do anything else to get up, he grabbed me by the shoulders and moved so I was laying down on the couch, and he was straddled over my waist.

"Stop it!" Screaming as loud as I could, though I didn't know if these were soundproof walls or not, I pushed with all the strength I could muster against him.

"Fine, struggle and yell all you want, beautiful." He grabbed my wrists, placing my left one under his knee, and holding my right one so tight it ached in his hand. With his free hand, he reached up and stroked my face. "It makes everything more fun for me."

"Herrod! Get off me! Help!" I was pulling as hard as I could against him, but nothing seemed to be helping. I bucked my hips to try and throw him off me, but it was no use. He reached his lips down and began kissing my neck, no matter how hard I continued to fight against him.

"Stop! Please! Get off me!" I wasn't sure if I was more scared, distressed, or angry. He ran his hands from my collar bone down to my stomach, rubbing my navel softly.

"Your skin is so soft, dear Bella." He said, as he began kissing along my jawbone.

"Quit! Please!" I continued repeating that, not knowing what else to yell as I turned my head away from him. I heard the door of my room open. "Someone! Help!"

Again, before I could blink, someone was in the room, pulling Herrod off me. I stared at him in awe, his copper hair flying everywhere as he and Herrod mauled and thrashed each other.

"Edward?" I asked, before Alice ran over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine." I told her, before looking over at Edward, who appeared to be winning the fight. I'd never seen him so upset. He threw Herrod across into the next wall, roughly, before going over and looking down at his body.

"Don't you _touch_ her!" He yelled, as a beaten-looking Herrod stood, leaning against the wall for support.

"You'll pay for this! Stupid lover boy!" he yelled, as he wobbled his way out of the room.

"Edward, are you okay?!" I dashed quickly to him, leading him to sit on the couch. It looked as if his eye and jawbone were pretty torn, and his lip cut in half. His left shoulder and forearm looked completely mauled.

Despite all this, Edward nodded. "I'm fine." he said, before glancing over his wounds. "I'll live, Bella, are you alright?"

"Don't lie to me, you're not fine." I said, looking at his eye and jaw. I leaned forward and kissed them softly. "You'll heal, wont you?" I said, staring at his arm. "Oh, I can't believe you'd do this to yourself for me." I frowned, kissing over his shoulder and arm as well. I pulled away from him.

"Please, tell me why you left. Why would you do something like that to me?" I was staring straight into my eyes as I spoke. I wanted the truth, and nothing less.

"Alice's vision." He said, slightly in a daze.

"Bella, look!" Alice yelled, pulling my attention away from Edward, to her.

"His jaw, his eye! They're healing!" Though she didn't sound as surprised as I thought someone should have, she still seemed to be in awe.

I turned once more and stared at Edward, touching his eye and jaw again as the skin began going back to normal. "I can heal?" Whispering to myself, I looked at his arm again.

"Edward!" I threw my arms around him again, as if he'd just walked in the room.

Edward smiled at me and cupped my jaw with his now healed hand. "Bella, I missed you so terribly."

"What was Alice's vision? Why did you leave?"

"If we argued, Caius would have killed you."

I nodded slowly, but I didn't care. I planned to keep myself in his arms forever, no matter who was threatening me. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his, sharing a real, passionate kiss.

After a few moments, I pulled away, "I guess I owe you again." I laughed, staring into his eyes. I may have been able to get the truth out of anyone, but his eyes mesmerized me to no capacity. I turned to look at Alice, only to realize that the entire family had joined us, as well as Aro, and a mad looking Caius.

"Looks like you two have been having a marvelous time." Caius' voice was crisp and harsh.

I turned and glanced at Edward, squeezing his hand tightly. He wrapped his arm around me defensively, whispering that everything would be okay.

I nodded, and looked back at Aro, who looked angry and frustrated now, too. "It seems that all of us need to have a talk."


	16. Conditions and Punishment

Edward's POV:

_I cannot believe him. I trusted him- Caius trusted him. There will be consequences. I cannot have such disloyalty in my city. Whether it be to me, or to dear friends such as the Cullens._ Aro was thinking about what he has just caught Herrod in the middle of. I could think of a few good ways to punish him. One involving the room with kerosene that Caius had put aside for Bella.

I held Bella cradled in my arms, waiting for our time to be alone so that we could talk… and such. I missed her so much this past month. All I did the whole walk to Aro's front office was stare into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry about him. It'll never happen again. That's a promise I know I can keep." I whispered to Bella as I carried her the whole way. She just lay limp in my arms gazing back up at me.  
"I love you," she whispered back to me. Then she pulled herself up using my neck as her support and kissed me on either cheek and then softly on my lips.

We walked into Aro's office and I sat on a rather large chair as instructed, holding Bella on my lap. The rest of the family sat on the couch. Aro, Marcus and Caius each had a large chair facing the couch and my chair. There was a large wood coffee table sitting beautifully in the middle of the arrangement as though it were there to be watched. Felix was in the corner holding Herrod who had smartly chosen not to fight back.

"I swear she was coming on to me. I was just giving in like any other man would." Herrod tried to argue his case but when Caius threw a rather large book at him, hitting him square in the face, Herrod shut up.

"So, how is everyone today?" Aro's cheerfulness was gone but you could see the roots of it shining through his anger.

Carlisle looked around the family and grabbed Esme's hand. "Fine, Aro," he answered for everyone. Aro then turned to Bella and I.

I looked at her for a moment and looked back up at him at the same time Bella did and we responded together, "Great."

"Very well. What may we owe the pleasure of the Cullen family company? You surely are not all here to stay in Volterra?" Aro blocked his mind from me so I just listened without and intention of answering.

"We came here to ask you for permission to take back with us Carlisle and Bella." Alice answered.

"Well, Carlisle is free to go and has been since I asked you all to leave Bella here last month. But Bella, no, she must stay with us until we are sure she is ready to leave and be safe."  
"No, Aro. We would like her to come with us. We are her family, she can no longer see Charlie or Renee or any of her friends from school and we are all she has. We are not leaving here without her this time." Alice stood her ground.

Caius's mind flickered back to the room with kerosene and I gripped Bella tightly against me. Aro, however, seemed to not even care about Caius's plans

.  
"Okay. On one condition, may she leave with you. This condition is not negotiable." Aro paused, giving his words a dramatic effect, then continued, "She must come here and visit us four times a year, regular 'check-up' visits. Plus, any other time we may need her for her power. Healing is an amazing gift, Bella. Be proud."

Bella looked over at Carlisle and he started thinking to me. _Whisper to her, very quietly, Edward, that healing is the only power Aro needs to know of and we will all be blocking our minds if he decides to ask us what her other powers, if any, may be._

I leaned down to Bella's ear and told her the message. I added something to the end, so that Aro wouldn't get suspicious. _Now giggle to elude Aro._ She did and my heart sang. Her giggle was the most beautiful thing anyone could ever hear. I knew Aro heard her and wasn't suspicious at all when he saw me lift my face from her ear, because he grinned with satisfaction.

"That's not a very tough condition, Aro. What's the catch?" Carlisle spoke up this time.

"Very good, Carlisle. I was hoping that you would be the one to realize there was more to what I said. I would like Bella to come alone each time. For one week. Even if we need her, we'll get in touch with you, and she will come for one week. Alone."

"I am sorry Aro, but that is not something to discuss with me. You made Edward break his promise to Bella and I do not think he is willing to negotiate with you to let him do it again. Especially if Herrod stays a part of the guard." Carlisle stated all of this as though he was reading a children's book; not at all phased by Herrod's or Caius's reactions to his words.

"I am not letting her come back alone. I will agree that she come back as often as you need her, but I must come with her each time. I will not leave her as you have made me do so already. If you do not want to comply and want her to stay here instead, I will be staying with her." I put my two cents into the bowl and Aro started reconsidering his condition.

"I said the condition was not negotiable." He finally responded.

"Well then we're not leaving." Emmett surprised everyone by talking back to Aro. I hadn't heard him talk in a while. He'd been mostly quiet around me. Or I'd just been ignoring him.

Aro didn't seem at all surprised at our protest. He seemed to be expecting it. Alice stood and leaned across the coffee table with her right hand outstretched towards Aro. I tried to tell what Alice was saying to him, but she seemed to be blocking me. Whatever she had said, Aro seemed pleased and stood as well. As if being forced to stand, everyone else in the room did the same.  
I let Bella stand next to me this time but I still gripped her hand as though she was going to be ripped away from me. She didn't mind because her grip on my hand was just the same.

I looked over at Caius, "What about Herrod?"

This seemed to piss off Caius to no end. He stormed out of the room and smacked Herrod across the face on the way out.

"Felix, please bring Herrod over here." Herrod came forward being half pushed with his head hanging, ashamed. "Now, where is Jane? I think she can work wonders until we come up with the proper punishment."

Horror filled Herrod's eyes as he started to plead otherwise. Jane walked in the room just moments later and smiled as Aro walked over to greet her. She gave me a nasty look as Aro whispered orders to her, but when she realized what she was to be doing and why, a smile broke across her face. She half-danced across the room to place herself in front of Herrod.  
Right as she started in on him, Marcus spoke almost inaudibly, even to us. "Please, not right here, dearest. I do not feel in the mood to watch. How about you take him to the back corner? This way, we hear his pain, but we do not watch."

Jane's eyes grew wide as she argued with herself as to what to do next. She grabbed Herrod by the nape of his neck and dragged him to the far back corner. She didn't hold back; as soon as she stopped we heard small yelps of pain coming from Herrod. I smiled and Bella hid her face in my chest.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, thinking maybe it was something else, but Bella's kind heart shone through every situation, including this one.

"Nothing. I just… it's hard to hear him… I know he deserves it, but…" I hugged Bella tightly to me and ran my fingers through her hair and down her back.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," she whispered into my shirt and kissed my chest. She then looked up at me, expectant. I took the opportunity as soon as it was there and kissed her lips gently.

After a few minute of almost complete silence, once everyone had sat back down, Caius walked back into the room. "He shall be banished from Volterra. Never to return by his own will. If we feel the need to send Jane after him, I believe that will be my choice."

Bella and I had mostly blocked out Herrod's cries in the back of the room, but now they seemed to come to a screaming halt, as though Jane used the height of her strength to end his torture.  
Jane walked back over to us and stood behind Marcus' chair, looking at my family on the large couch. She gave me a wicked smile when she saw that Bella was cradled in my lap and appeared to be sleeping.

"Good, I like that." Aro stood and agreed with Caius. Marcus stood and the three of them conferred in a small circle for a moment, both Marcus and Caius holding one of Aro's hands. Everyone seemed to be blocking me from their minds.

Everyone except Rosalie and Jasper, but their thoughts were none other than expected.  
_My hair is driving me insane. I wonder if it looks as terrible as it feels. God, just kill him. You'll find idiotic ways to torture him anyway. Even if I couldn't stand her before, she's okay now, I guess, and nobody has the right to do to Bella what Herrod had planned except for Edward. I wonder… have you guys… yet?_ She asked when she looked at me and realized I was indeed reading her thoughts.

I smiled at her and slightly shook my head. She nodded with understanding and thought, _You're in for a surprise. It's better than you think, and you have all the time in the world._ She grinned largely at me and grabbed Emmett's knee. He knew what she was thinking, by the look on her face, everyone did. He smiled and whispered, "At home."

I left her mind to wander at the adventures she was to have upon our return home. I turned to Jasper and dug through his mind.

_I am so glad Bella is changed._ I noticed then that he was watching Bella and before overreacting, I listened a little more. _I couldn't bear being with her one more moment as a human. It was torture. I'm so glad that's over. Alice is the most wonderful woman alive. She took me back every time I caved and I wouldn't doubt she'd do it again. I'm just glad I don't have to find out with Bella as the victim. I'm not sure Alice or Edward would have been able to forgive me. I'm not sure if anyone would have forgiven me. I'm just glad it's over._

I smiled and left him to think of his happiness and thought to myself, _I'm glad too. I really am._  
Carlisle and Esme stood then, and the rest of the family followed. Aro bade us all goodbye. He stopped at Bella and I to repeat the condition he made for her leaving with us.  
"Four times a year. You will see Italy, by night, in every season. And, anytime we need your assistance, darling." He cupped the side of Bella's face with one hand, smiled at me, and turned and walked away.

As soon as we were outside again, we realized that night had fallen, once again. Just outside the doors, I stopped and faced Bella, who did the same.

I looked down at her and cupped her face with both hands. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly until I felt her knees go weak, which wasn't long. I wrapped my right arm around her waist to hold her steady and she let go of my waist and threw her arms around my neck. She pressed her body against mine and we continued the kiss until a shoe hit my head.

Once we broke our faces apart, I glared at Emmett who now seemed to be missing his left shoe. "Dude, the plane's leaving in like an hour. I couldn't let you two miss the flight out in case they change their minds." He looked up at the castle and then back at me. "And we weren't going to wait to take the next flight just so you two could have an intimate moment. Rose and I have some business to attend to when we get to Alaska."

I knew exactly what business they had and smiled. Apparently, everyone else, including Bella, knew too and smirked at him. Bella just let her hand slide down my chest and looked up at me, giving me a knowing smile. I still had my arm around her waist and one of her arms was still around my neck. I turned her to face the center of the square and waiting across the fountain, our family was gathered at the gate. I leaned in and whispered in Bella's ear, "When we get on the plane, you must tell me of your other two powers. I'm so eager."

She smiled at me and whispered back, "I'll show you. You won't even realize it when I do."  
With that, we jumped into the two cars we stole from the airport, and drove them back to their original parking spots.


	17. Keeping Secrets

Bella's Point of View.

Finally, I was back in Edward's arms. I wasn't exactly fond of the arrangement we'd had to make with the Volturi, but as long as I was on my way back home, I was fine. As we waited in the airport, I noticed that people would stare more than they ever had at me as they passed by- especially the male gender.

Edward, of course, was not fond of this, so he held me protectively. I couldn't say I minded the attention, but nothing could ever draw me away from Edward- well, again, that is. I smiled as I ran my hand along Edward's cold arm, resting in his lap in the terminal.

"I'm so glad that I'm with you again. Promise you won't leave me. Please, and mean it this time." She said, reaching up and running her hand along his jaw line.

Edward nodded, "Never, I swear." I watched as his face became pained. "Herrod never... touched you, did he?"

I frowned, sitting up. I looked away from Edward and went to stand, only to have him pull me back, his hands around my waist. "He just did what you saw- pretty much. But that wasn't the first time he tried." I said, quietly.

Edward stiffened, but nodded. "I'm so sorry. I should have never even given him the opportunity to do something like that."

"It wasn't your fault, Edward." I said, sighing and kissing his cheek softly. "It just scared me; I didn't want him to have what I want you to have."

Edward arched an eyebrow at me, "Bella, you're not talking about-"

"I am. And don't you dare say it's too dangerous. I'm changed now."

"Guys, time to board the plane." Carlisle said, calling after Edward and I, snapping us both from our conversation.

Edward stood, keeping his arm around my waist as we boarded the plane. He put me in the seat next to the window, and sat beside me. I buckled my seatbelt, before taking his hand, rubbing my thumb along the back of his palm.

"So, what happened when I was gone? Is everyone okay? How's Charlie? Jake? People at school?" I said, the names stinging me as I asked.

"Well, Jake was angry, and he thought we were hiding you. Jessica, of course, was starting a rumor circle, and Charlie was-" Edward paused for a long moment. "He was taking it better than I thought he would have."

As Edward spoke of Charlie, a familiar feeling washed over me, and I stared straight into his eyes. "Don't lie to me. How is Charlie?"

Edward seemed to have a confused look for a moment, before he nodded, "He's upset. He is devastated that you're gone. He was even becoming closer to me, that is, until I left."

I noticed that Carlisle's eyes widened as he walked past us to go to his seat. "Bella, you didn't! I thought I told you not to use your powers on anyone unless it was necessary!" He whispered quickly, crossing his arms.

I tore my vision away from Edward, staring at Carlisle. "I wanted to know about my father." I said, before looking back at Edward, who seemed both confused and angry. "That's her power? She can tell when I'm lying, and make me say the truth?" He considered this, before turning to me, his voice strained. "That's not even remotely funny."

I watched Carlisle took his seat, as did everyone else. I stared out the window as the plane took off. It was not long before Edward reached over and put his hand beneath my chin, turning me to look at him.

"So, Charlie was pretty upset?" I asked, knowing that I could never see him again hurt. I had made life so hard for him before, and now, it was harder than ever. I was taking everything away from him, his happiness, his joy. Why couldn't I just see him one more time?

Edward frowned, embracing me with his strong arms, and squeezing me tightly. "Bella, it's not your fault. We both know that. Charlie will be okay."

"No, he won't. He's devastated, isn't he?" I stared at Edward, but he merely looked away from my eyes and shook his head.

"Bella, he will be okay."

If I could have cried, I'm sure I would have. For the remainder of the plane trip, we sat together in silence, occasionally sharing a kiss, but mostly just resting and talking.

After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived in Alaska. I glanced at Alice, "What type of car are you stealing this time?"

Alice laughed, before moving beside me and hugging me softly, "It's great to have you back, Bella, I don't know what we'd-"

Abruptly, Alice stopped speaking, pulling away from me and closed her eyes. I recognized the look on her face- she was having a vision. I waited anxiously as she continued to concentrate. I glanced at Edward, who was stiffening quickly, obviously reading her mind.

"What's going on?" I said, crossing my arms under my chest, as I stared from one to the other.

Alice opened her eyes, looking aghast, and turning to Edward. "If you got any of that, then you already know we're going to have a problem."

Edward nodded quickly turning his attention from Alice, to me, and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What happened?! What did you see?!" I demanded, which caused a few people to look at me.

"Bella, it was nothing concerning you, really." He said, and the familiar instinct that he was lying washed over me. What was it that had him so perplexed that he'd even forgotten I could tell he was not being truthful to me?

"Yeah, I'm sure..." I muttered, before following Carlisle to get into a car that had pulled up- the family we'd be staying with, I guessed.  
Edward followed quickly after. I didn't know for sure what was going on, but I did know that there was certainly something he was not planning on telling me.


	18. Taking Action

Edward's POV:

The whole ride to Tanya's, about six and a half hours even speeding as Tanya was, I was thinking about Alice's vision. I had to tell Bella to stop worrying, but she knew I was lying when I told her it wasn't that bad.

"Bella, please, whatever you do, don't make Alice tell you her vision. I love you and I don't want you to worry about this. We'll handle it, I promise. I just don't want you going through and using your powers for evil and not good." I realized what I had just said and added, "Cliché as it may sound, I mean it."

"Edward. We've always been honest with each other and now, even when you're not honest, I know. I can make you tell me everything you don't want to. Even if you do get mad at me. I want to know Edward, and I will find out." She turned her head to face out the window and started ignoring my pleas.

"Bella, please. Be reasonable. I just don't want you to worry. Alice and I will take care of things and I don't want you having any doubt in us. You always seem to doubt us when it comes to any kind of intense situation. I cannot lie to you, this situation is pretty intense, but it hasn't happened yet, and Alice and I are not going to let it."

"Hmpf," was all I heard from Bella the rest of the ride home. Thankfully, Alice had chosen to ride with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in Kate's Cheyenne Turbo. These SUV's are supposed to be the fastest SUVs ever made, but they seemed to be going pretty slow right now as I tried to get Bella to talk to me. Tanya, Carlisle and Esme were deep in conversation and completely oblivious to Bella and I.

When we finally got to Denali, we all shuffled into Tanya's house. Irina and Carmen greeted us at once with hugs and speedy stories about their lives up until now.

Eleazar was the one to notice Bella. He stepped back a few feet after I shook his hand. Bella wouldn't let me touch her and in fact was avoiding me quite thoroughly.

Eleazar asked me, _Is that her?_ When I nodded, he turned to her and said, "Isabella Swan. Oh, I am so pleased, so very pleased, to meet you." The whole room fell completely silent. Kate and Tanya looked at Bella, smiling warmly. Carlisle had apparently told them everything they'd missed on the ride over; from the time we went back to Forks, up until the decision to move here.  
Irina and Carmen had been so pleased to see Rosalie and Alice that they had forgotten completely that Bella would be coming with us.

"So I see your transformation went beautifully. You are simply breathtaking." Eleazar said with a wide grin. He reached for her hands and she held them both out; he pulled them to his face and kissed each one, smiling and still holding them as he turned to Carmen. I knew Eleazar was more than devoted to Carmen, so I took his kindness very well. Bella seemed offended that I had let him kiss her, but also pleased. She probably guessed that I was about to burst with anger and she herself burst when I did not.

"God, Edward!!" She yelled and stormed up the stairs to choose one of the bedrooms as her own. I'm not sure how long it took her to realize that there were only eight rooms. One for each couple, except Tanya, Kate and Irina. They had their own rooms, they still hadn't found their mates, but they seemed happy enough. I hoped she would realize which room I had claimed the last time I was here; she had to have realized we were sharing. I couldn't help it that there were no extra rooms and soon, everyone would be escaping to their own fortresses to relax.

Carmen was stunned by Bella's outburst and actually staggered back a few feet. Tanya looked incredulously at Kate but Kate kept her expression blank and Tanya looked over to me.  
"I still can't read her mind." I threw this piece of information out as everyone looked at me for the answer. I simply guessed at her reasoning.

"She wants all of your attention, Edward. It baffles her that you aren't there the way she needs you right now. And she's pissed that you let me greet her as I did and you didn't so much as blink. She wants you to be honest with her and for you to _be_ with her." Eleazar chimed in as everyone's gaze dropped at my remark.

"You know this all because…?" Carmen voiced, still stunned and blaming herself for Bella's outburst.

"She just said it. You all don't pay much attention. You didn't hear her whisper this all to herself on her way upstairs?"

"Apparently, we were still in shock about how Bella reacted to Carmen's first step towards her." Carlisle paused before continuing to introduce Bella. "But either way, that, is Bella Swan. An-"  
"Cullen if she'll have him." Rosalie interrupted glaring at me. It seemed odd that Rosalie was so structured about Bella now. She used to hate Bella to the core, mostly because of her insane jealousy, but her hatred relaxed almost to respect since leaving Italy a little over a month ago.  
"Yes." Carlisle gave me a wary look and finished, "She's not usually so moody, but I guess having been cut out of some very important vision of Alice's, which we will discuss in just a few moments, she has her rights."

"No. You don't understand." I interjected; turning to whisper to Alice, "Write it down, I don't want Bella to overhear."

She nodded and did just that, after Irina returned from the kitchen with a legal pad and a pen.  
Everyone sat in the living room talking. After my suggestion, Carlisle told Tanya and everyone else about Herrod and his horrid actions in Italy. Alice sat in the kitchen writing down her vision so that we wouldn't disturb her as she replayed it over again in her head. About two minutes later, Alice was in the living room showing Carlisle the pad first.  
_  
Charlie, Bella's father, has been kidnapped. Or, will be. Whenever Herrod and Victoria meet and team up. In the vision, they were torturing him, claiming he knew everything about Bella being a vampire and knowing exactly where she is. This is all new information to Charlie. He still thinks vampires don't exist and he really has no idea where Bella is. They were beating him in a cave somewhere. Herrod just got banished and a few guards just escorted him to a plane going to Tokyo. I'll keep tabs on him for when he comes to the U.S. _

"I wrote parts of it so that everyone else would know who is who." Alice said as Carlisle read the page.

"I understand," he mumbled and continued reading. He gasped as he read the most important parts and when he finished, he passed it on to Esme to read and pass around the room.  
Once everyone had finished reading, Emmett took the paper and the few behind it- Alice had been pressing down too hard when she wrote- and went out the front door. The room Alice confirmed Bella to be in had a window facing out to the frozen back yard. He tore the paper to shreds and buried it in the snow.

Everyone pretended that they had no idea about the vision let alone what it was of, and when Bella came to talk to everyone, she didn't suspect a thing.

She peeked around the corner and scowled at me. "I'm very sorry for how acted earlier. I should not have lost my temper and I meant no offense to anyone," she whispered as she came into full view.

I opened my arms wide to show her I was fully welcoming her to sit with me. She ignored me and introduced herself to everyone she didn't know. She talked to each of them for a few moments before moving to the next person and got so caught up in it that she even reintroduced herself to Rosalie.

"Bella- oops. Sorry Rosalie. I didn't realize it was you." She looked away smiling to herself.  
"Bella, please at least look at me. Acknowledge me in some way or another? Something?" I pleaded. She acted as though not a word had been spoken.

"Well, I am exhausted from the trip and I'm going upstairs to rest for a while. Call me down for dinner, please."

She stayed in Rosalie's room kicking Emmett out to stay with me. She and Rose had been getting along very well and we often heard them gloating to each other about how beautiful they both were. I felt that Bella was changing her personality to get along with Rosalie in her attempt to ignore Alice and I. She ignored me for about a week, until I finally exploded.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell is your problem? I've always done what's best for you and I've always cared for you with everything inside me! You know I'm protective of you and you know that nothing is going to change that, not even your being just as strong and able as I am! You know I love the hell out of you and I know you love the hell out of me! Why won't you just push away your damn pride and realize that I only want the best for you?!" I barreled through Rosalie's bedroom door around one in the morning startling both of them; they had been sprawled across the floor in their undergarments.

Rosalie ran past me and into my own bedroom doing only God knew what with Emmett.  
Bella merely sat up and looked at me for a moment as though she was the one trying to read my mind.

"Well, really, Edward, was all that shouting necessary? Rosalie and I were talking and you had no need to interrupt us like that."

I glided across the room and picked her up by her shoulders. This startled her and her expression went from mocking to confused in a second. I kissed her hard, crushing her into me and instead of kissing me back, she pushed me off of her and backed herself into the post of Rosalie's bed. Her face was now showing off a lethal-looking anger.

"Don't you ever think you can lie to me and keep something from me and expect me not to be angry with you. I was merely putting on this act to get you to tell me the truth, but I see it's not going to work. I love you. You know I do. But you're being irrational. I just want you to be honest with me." She seemed to be calming down but then pushed her way past me and headed for Alice's room.

I was very angry and I ran out the front door, heading south.

After a few hours, my legs started getting tired and I slowed to a walk. I didn't even care how much time had gone by. Bella was acting very strange and nothing like the Bella I fell in love with. By the next afternoon, I was away from all cities to avoid being seen in the warmth of the sunlight, I was leaving the southernmost tip of Alaska. I noticed some familiar signs telling me where I was and when I realized I was approaching a city, I ran west and dove into the water. I came up only to look around to be sure I was still headed south. When I was sure, I dove under the water and swam and swam for miles on end.

I came out of the water and lay in a field drying off. I got up and instead of running, I walked, still south. The next evening, I had returned to running and I heard a car approaching very quickly. _Edward Cullen. Stop where you are right now and get in this car immediately._ Alice was very stern when she thought this and I turned around in time to see the flash of an apparently stolen car coming through the twists and turns of forest road.

She stopped instantly in front of me and I got in the passenger side. "What?" I asked because she had blocked me from reading anything other than her strict command.

"They've met. They're on their way to Forks now. We've got to talk to Charlie." She had sped off in the direction I was going. I hadn't intentionally decided to go south. I just ran straight out the front door and to avoid going back, I continued south.

"You were already headed there weren't you?" Alice asked me as I left my train of thoughts.  
"Maybe subconsciously…" I let my thoughts drift to Alice's vision. I tried to imagine that Charlie could stick up for himself, but with Victoria there with her long held grudge against Bella, and Herrod's new grudge against her, I let my hopes die.

"She made me tell her." Alice whispered with a little embarrassment in her voice, several minutes later.

"What? Bella wouldn't… would she?" I started out strong, but when I realized how Bella had been acting towards me and how different she had been, I saw that yes, that's exactly what Bella had don't.

"She came in my room just when you were leaving and I avoided telling her by avoiding her eyes. It helps, not looking into her eyes, but as soon as you catch her eye at the most unlikely moment, she locks your gaze and forces whatever she wants out of you. She got it from me the next morning, we went out for breakfast. The buffalo this time of year is marvelous, Edward, really. Anyway, I told her that that's where you'd gone. I saw you heading south and I believed it myself. I think if you honestly believe the lie, she can't tell the difference. I think she can just feel the tension you feel when you lie. That's how she knows."

"Maybe…" I looked out the window and realized that within the next several hours, we would be in Forks, Washington.

We didn't talk much unless Alice felt a vision coming on. We switched seats and I was driving when she felt the first one.

"They're just outside of Forks. Herrod thinks they should wait until the next day. Go search the house for clues while Charlie is at work, and then take care of him when he gets off."  
I pushed the pedal to close the inch of space between it and the floor. By the end of the hour, we were in Port Angeles and I knew we had only about fifteen minutes to go. Alice sat back and relaxed, watching for Herrod or Victoria to change their minds.

Just before we got into Forks she spoke. "Victoria is at Charlie's. Herrod is at the school checking for records in case they had some of us all switching schools. He's on his way to Newton's to ask the last time they've seen us or Bella. He'll go to the hospital next."  
"Bella still loves me. Right?" I slowly asked, hating the idea of my possibly believing it. "She's just… She's not Bella. I'm worried."

"Edward, she loves you more than you can imagine. She's just pissed at you. Even more too, now that she knows what my vision was. It'll be okay, Edward. I already saw you two. You look quite comfortable together." She smirked as I pulled on Charlie's road.

I parked far enough away from the house so that if Victoria looked out, she couldn't tell we were there. Alice ran next to me as we decided to find and hide Charlie.

As we ran, Alice stopped dead in her tracks, eyes closed with her hands on either side of her head. I stood next to Alice, waiting. "Herrod's got him. He just asked to speak with him outside and now Charlie's blacked out. He's coming back to Victoria."

We turned back to the direction of the house and ran straight through the front door.  
"Ah. I've been looking for you two. How are you both? Ready to die, I assume?" Victoria's smooth chilling voice rang throughout the house. Having been here as much as I had, I knew she was standing at the top of the stairs. I could barely see anything; my eyes were almost adjusted to the thick unnatural black inside.

When my eyes did adjust, a second later, Alice was at my side growling and Victoria was in front of me, ready to fight Alice off instantly, growling twice as loud.

Less than two seconds later, when Victoria had walked in a circle around us, Herrod was in the doorway with a knocked out Charlie behind him.

Without thinking, I leapt for him and he went crashing onto the driveway beneath me. I punched him repeatedly as I sat on top of him. I heard Alice and Victoria crashing around inside and once I picked up and knocked Herrod's head against the pavement, I threw him aside like a rag doll as he crashed into several trees. I went back inside to be sure Alice was winning.

She wasn't. Victoria had a choke hold on Alice, pinned against the mantle and I felt it necessary to remind her, "We don't need to breathe, idiot." I grabbed her as I spoke, surprising the hell out of her and decided that since I had so easily hurt Herrod, I would use the pavement to disengage Victoria as well. Thankfully, the pavement had cracked quite a bit and I used the jagged edges to smash Victoria's face into.

I heard Herrod getting up and Alice running at him.

"He-ey, sweetie. Have you come to rescue me? I wouldn't mind being the heroine in this case, so long as you're my hero…"

"Shut it, asshole!" Alice screamed as she knocked him out again. "Edward! Look out!"

I hadn't realized that I had let go of Victoria and she was reaching for me. After my head hit the pavement once, I retaliated. I rolled over on top of her and pinned her beneath me with as much strength as I imagined Emmett used everyday without a problem.

"Ah, now, Eddie, we wouldn't want to make little Isabella jealous, now would we?" Victoria said just before I punched her in the jaw. She shut up instantly and tried to fight back.

"What the hell is it with you two and sex? Herrod has to try to take advantage of the love of my life and you are trying to get with me as I am trying to kill you!"

"Oh, you know you're enjoying yourself, Eddie." Victoria said dismissively after she popped her jaw back into place. "I won't tell her anything, don't worry. I'll just kill her quick. Or, I could kill you; she'd love me for that. Now, my options are open. Kill you, now. Or continue to search for her and kill Isabella. Right now, killing you seems easiest, but then we would never share this passion again. I think I'll go for her."

Throughout this speech, we were rolling around the driveway and the sun was setting, carrying my mind to Bella. I remembered the first day in the meadow and the night that followed. I realized I needed to stay in the present when I felt a rock hit the back of my head. I started to get dizzy and fell to the side.

Alice had Herrod in a headlock, smashing him repeatedly into a tree stump made by him just five minutes earlier. Victoria lit a lighter and threw it at the house, cautious not to let it touch her. I realized she didn't want to do me in herself; she wanted to weaken me and set me on fire. I gained back all the strength I could and grabbed her by the neck, throwing her into the house now engulfed in flames. I noticed Alice had done the same with Herrod. I saw Charlie's legs hanging out the front door and I ran to get him.

I was very careful and grabbed him as quickly as I could. I noticed that Herrod had tried to break out of the kitchen window but Alice caught him and threw him back into the fire.

I carried Charlie to the hospital and told Mrs. Pelt that I needed to get going, and that I had found him at his house beaten and unconscious, which was, partly true.

As Alice and I left the hospital, Alice had another vision. Bella wasn't in Alaska anymore. We had a terrible feeling she was coming here and ran to stop her so that no one she knew would see her; they all thought she was dead by now.

We ran to the car and drove quickly along the road we had come, the quickest way from Alaska. We drove for an hour and realized that we weren't going to see her. She hadn't come this way. Alice couldn't tell where she had gone and my guess was Forks. We went back to the hospital and to Charlie's house, now being extinguished by several fire trucks.

Alice focused again and when she told me what she saw, I knew exactly where Bella had gone.


	19. Forever in a Promise

**Author's note: Okay, we know that we rated this as T, but I'm going to let you know, now, that there will be a tad bit of M rating. I don't want to give anything away, but I'll be sure and put an author's note before and after the scene. The way it's written, you'll be able to skip over the scene as if it never happened, and go on. There will be an author's note before and after it. So, happy reading! Continue Reviewing!**

Bella's Point of View.

It was true. I was spending all my time ignoring Edward and Alice. I was only doing it though, because in my mind, by doing so, Edward would get worried about me, and finally just tell me what Alice's vision had been. That was not the case, obviously.

He left. He just stormed out, that is, after our argument, and I felt horrible. What was I supposed to do? Of course I had to get the vision out of Alice. Something was happening, Edward was leaving, and I still had no clue as to what everyone was whispering about when I walked out of the room.

Charlie was being hurt- how could they possibly find any justice to not telling me? Why? Because I was never supposed to see him again? I could at least know whether or not he was okay! I did have that right. I wanted so badly to just visit him, just once. Maybe watch him while he slept, as Edward did me so many times, before we began fighting.

These thoughts overwhelmed me as I continued the drive south, to the place I missed so much. Even driving as quickly as the car could take me it still seemed to be taking far too long. Maybe if I wasn't so worried about everything going on, I'd be okay. Truth be told, though, I wasn't headed for my house, or for the hospital. I was headed to see someone I missed almost as much as my father. Someone who would understand the change, as much as he wouldn't like it.

Jake. I knew he'd be able to comfort me, at a time like this, when Edward was off in his own world. Hopefully, he'd understand everything I'd been through, and we could still be friends. Truthfully, I felt guilty, having put him through so much over the years.

Finally, my eyes took in the scenery that I once dreaded seeing every morning. Now, it was like heaven on earth, and almost as good as the feeling of being with Edward. I pulled into Jake's driveway, and stepped out of my car, crossing my arms under my chest.

Before I'd even taken three steps from my car, I was overwhelmed by a foul smell. I looked around, thinking maybe I'd ran over a skunk or something, only to hear someone approach behind me. I turned around, seeing Jake. His expression quickly went from angry, to shock.

"Bella?"

I nodded quickly running towards him to hug him, only for him to take a step away from me and shake his head.

"They did this to you?!" He snarled, his fists balling up, so hard that his knuckle's were already going white. "I knew they were! I knew they were hiding you! Kidnapping you! Now you're a- a leech!" He screamed.

"They didn't do this to me! It was Victoria! The redheaded vampire, Jacob, please!" I said, taking another step forward, only to have him take another one back. "I accepted you when you became a werewolf, why cant you accept this?"

"Victoria? I'll kill the- accept you? Two words, Bella. Mortal. Enemies. You're not just hanging out with those bloodsuckers, now, you are one."

"Stop it with the names!" Shaking my head, I looked away from him. "Stupid me, for thinking you'd still want to be my friend." I whispered to myself, before turning to walk back to my car.

"Bella, wait." Sighing, Jake walked towards me, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, Jake. But if you're going to constantly-"

"I won't. Did you hear about, um..."

"Charlie? Yes. Is he okay?"

"Billy got a call not too long ago. He's in the hospital, but he's okay. You haven't been to see him?"

I looked down, knowing that if I could cry, I would. I leaned against the car, my back against the window. I shook my head slowly. "I can't see him, Jake."

"Why can't you? I mean, he'll understand."

"And what if he doesn't? What if he doesn't accept that I've been changed? Or worse, what if I can't resist his blood? It's not as simple as you think."

Jacob took another step towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I can be there with you, to make sure you don't hurt him."

"What happens when the people who thought I was missing see me there, hm? When they see me with you, how do you think they'll react? Not well, Jacob. I want to, so bad, but I can't. Can we just... not talk about it?"

"Who cares what they think, Bella?" Jacob was obviously becoming frustrated. "You're still as pretty as ever, you know. How are the other l- er, Cullens?"

Jacob began walking out towards the beach. We spoke as I followed him. "They're good. We're living up north." I left out the part about Edward and I arguing, for now, as well as the fact that I wanted nothing more than to become Edward's wife.

Jacob nodded, "You're not ever coming back?"

Sighing, I sat down on a log that was on the beach, and looked up at him. "I doubt it, not for a long time, anyway."

Jacob appeared rather angry. He looked away. "So, you're going to just... leave me again? This was your way of coming and saying goodbye?" He snarled.

"That wasn't my intention at all, Jacob! Will you just try to look at things from the shoes I'm standing in? I can't see my family, my friends! Not Charlie, Renee, Angela!"

"Whose fault is that Bella?" He yelled, glaring down at me, now.

"It's certainly not mine!" I stood again, but he was still so much taller than me. "I was forced to become a vampire! I was forced to be taken. What don't you get about this? One minute you're at my bedside and the next you don't even care!" I wasn't lying. I really had been forced to be taken, and bitten against my will.

With that, I turned and stormed away, only to have Jacob grab my arm and spin me around to face him. "Don't you dare say I don't care!" He put his hands on both of my shoulders, before leaning down to kiss me. I pulled away quickly.

"Jacob, no! We can't do this. I can't kiss you. I'm sorry.."

He frowned, but nodded. "What does Edward have, that I don't?"

His question startled me. I looked up at him, wondering. Really, what _did_ Edward have that he didn't? A lot. Biting my lip, I began walking towards the beach again, but this time, heading out towards where the cliffs were, though they were kind of far. "Jacob, it's not that he's better, he's just...different. I don't know, there's something about him. The way he smiles, the way he talks."

"What do you say I finally keep the promise I made you so long ago." Jacob smirked, changing the subject, before pointing over to the cliffs. "Let's race." He said, before taking off.

"Hey, you cheated!" I called as I ran after him. After only a few moments, we reached the tall cliffs. I looked down. "Technically, I didn't break the promise, you did."

"Yes, and you nearly drowned doing so." He teased, and we both took a couple more steps to the edge.

"Ready?" Jacob asked, and I nodded. "On the count of three. One. Two."

"BELLA!" I heard my name called, surprising me. I thought the voice that I had once craved had left when Edward returned.

"Bella! Don't you dare jump!" It yelled again. I rolled my eyes, preparing to jump anyway, before seeing that Jacob had turned around, and was glaring at Edward, who was running towards us.

"Oh.." I said to myself, feeling rather stupid, now.

"What were you thinking? Coming out here, Bella?" Edward asked, as he came over and cupped my face with both of his hands and kissing my forehead, before hugging me.

I hugged him in return, seeing that he looked hurt. "Let me help you." I said, running my hands over his head, and his arms. "Edward, I'm sorry."

"Bella, why would you come out here with the dogs? Have you gone mad?!" He paused. "Again?"

Jacob snarled at Edward, but I stared only at the man holding me. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was only acting like I did because I wanted you to tell me the truth. When you left, I had to force it out of her."

"Bella, shhh." Edward placed his finger on my lips and I glanced at Jacob, who looked rather perplexed.

"She can heal?"

No one answered him, just yet. I turned my attention back to Edward. "Let me tell you this. I'm sorry. Victoria and Herrod were both there, it's true. Bringing you there would have put you in danger, and I didn't want that. Bella, you are my entire life. I want you. Forever. I need you in my life. I want to watch the moon rise with you in my arms every night. I want to lay with you under the stars. I want us to be together with no interruptions, and I want you to be safe. Always."

I nodded at Edward, before reaching up, as he leaned down, and kissing him. We shared a passionate kiss for a moment, before I realized that Jacob was no longer with us, and I pulled away. "Jacob!" I called, taking Edward by the hand and following after him.

Jacob did not stop walking away from us, and I had to run to catch up to him. He turned and looked at me, as if Edward was not there. "You can't do this every time, Bella! You're so cruel. Every time I see you, you leave me for him. I can't just be friends with you!"

I noted a hint of uncertainty in his voice at the end. "You yourself don't believe that." I said, taking another step towards Jacob.

Edward glanced between the two of us and bit his lip. "I think he's right, Bella. It's dangerous for us to be returning all the time. It's not safe."

I shook my head. "Jacob, we can talk on the phone. I can come out once in a while. I've never once meant to lead you on. I've lost contact with Charlie, and Renee, and Angela... Don't make me lose it with you."

After a long moment of deliberation, he sighed and nodded. We exchanged cell numbers, before embracing in a hug. "I'll see you later, Bella." he said, as he walked back into his house.

I hugged Edward tightly. "See?" We arrived back at my car, only for me to notice that Alice was in the driver's seat. I figured this meant that Edward and I were going to drive home in the car he'd come in. As I got into the passenger seat, I watched Edward and Alice exchange a few words, before he sat in the driver's seat, and pulled away; out of La Push.

Leaving was the hardest part of returning. Edward must have known that, so he left me to my thoughts most of the ride home. Occasionally, we exchanged a few words, but for the first half of the trip, it was rather quiet.

The second half of the trip, we talked about what had happened, and when we'd be able to return to Forks. Before I knew it, we had arrived back at the house. I got up from the car, and made my way inside. I smiled a hello to everyone, before sitting down.

Rosalie smiled at me, and I realized how much I must have misled her lately. I really didn't find myself as the beautiful vampire goddess I'd gabbed about with her. Really, I just felt like the same old Bella- whether I was blood-drinking or cereal-eating.

We spent the evening catching up on the past couple day's events; talking about everything that had went on. The entire time, Edward was sitting beside me, holding me tightly, and squeezing me a bit harder when the mention of Charlie came up. He knew me far too well. He could sense that it hurt to talk about it, but I hid the pain, and the story was told, anyway.

Finally, after a few hours of gabbing, everyone escaped to their rooms. I moved my things out of Rosalie's room, and back into Edward's room. I sat on the bed and waited for him to come upstairs.

Edward smiled as he opened the door, coming inside. He sat beside me and kissed my lips softly. "So, that wasn't entirely tedious." He smiled, taking my hand and squeezing it softly. "Are you alright with everything, for now?"

I nodded, "For now, I am. But soon, I hope we can get a house of our own- with your family, and everything."

"Actually, Bella, I was thinking the contrary. I was wondering if you'd considered my offer. You see, I'd like to marry you." He bit his lip before handing me a box. "Will you please be my wife? For eternity?"

I opened the box and gasped, it was a lovely white gold band, with a heart-shaped diamond. "Edward. I don't know what to say."

"It was my real mother's ring. I want you to keep it, now." He said, taking my hands in his as I nodded. We shared a long kiss, before he pulled away and slipped the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. "Forever." We both whispered, in unison.

After a while, we laid down and he wrapped his arms around me. I stared into his lovely topaz eyes, and bit my lip. "I love you," I whispered, quietly.

**Authors Note: Disclaimer. Stop reading now, it will go into M-rating. Nothing too vivid, though. Skip down to the next author's note, in bold, and continue reading if you do not want to read M-rated material. **

Edward smiled and nodded, "Bella, have you ever wondered if it's time to..."

Nodding, I stared at him. "I do think so. I mean, now that we can. I want to. Do you?" Edward nodded slowly, before pulling me closer as we began to share a passionate kiss. He ran his hands over my sides, slipping his hand under my shirt slowly.

I felt a sense of nervousness, anxiety, and excitement. I'd wanted for so long to be so close to him, and now was the time. He ran his hand over my navel as he kissed the base of my neck. I ran my hands through his hair softly, before helping him to pull off my top.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered, as my shirt hit the floor. "I can wait if you want to, Bella." He said, quietly.

"Edward, if I wasn't sure, you'd know about it." I said, before pulling off his shirt as well. His chest and stomach were so well defined. I smiled and pulled him over me, as we shared another passionate kiss.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, too, Bella Swan."

After a while, he reached behind me, unclasping my bra and slid it off my arms. I felt myself shake with nerves. I'd been waiting to share this moment with someone my whole life, and I knew I loved Edward with everything I had. I didn't feel self-conscious as he looked over me and smiled.

After a few more moments, he and I both slid out of our bottoms, and he moved over me again, kissing the base of my neck, and running his smooth hands along my shoulders. He moved up, kissing my jawbone again, before my lips once more. We did not break this kiss, until I felt a trickle of pain between my legs. I closed my eyes tightly, and turned my head, breaking the kiss. We were still for a moment, as I let the pain fade away.

I looked back up once more at Edward and nodded, and we let our bodies move against one another. It was more passionate, more gentle, more extraordinary than I'd ever imagined. I couldn't have been happier that I had chosen Edward to be my one and only.

After, he laid beside me and held my body close to his. I had never felt more connected with him.

**Author's Note: Okay, M-rating is gone now. **

"I love you more than anything, Edward. Do you know that?" I said, running my hand over his cheek.

He nodded, "I can't begin to tell you the joy you've brought me these past few years. Nor can I begin to tell you of the joy I know we'll share for years to come. You are my sky, my moon, my stars. You are the breeze that blows in the summer, and the rain the falls in the winter. Your presence surrounds me, Bella, it engulfs me. I am a captive of it. And not for one minute do I resist against it. I'm in love with you, Bella. Madly, eternally, irrationally, uncontrollably, unceasingly in love with you. Forever, and I mean it this time. More than I've ever meant anything before. I promise you. Forever."

I sensed no doubt in his voice, no worry, no lie. He meant every word he spoke. I bit my lip quietly. "Forever is enough for me." I smiled, before kissing his lips softly. We laid against one another for quite some time letting ourselves get lost in our thoughts.

That night, I knew that for the first time, we were feeling exactly the same way. I watched him as he watched me, and I could see the emotion in his eyes. I was excited for what was to come in our life, yet content with what we already had. Considering all the joy he'd already brought me, I didn't know what else fate could possibly have in store for us. I couldn't imagine anything better that what we already had.

We laid in the moonlight that poured in from the window, smiling at one another. Yes, nothing in this world could be better than what we had. I knew this, yet a part of me- a rather large part, in fact, told me that there was something even better waiting around the corner. Whether I was right or not didn't matter to me. The difference did not affect me in the slightest. Here, laying in the arms of Edward Cullen, the man I loved, was enough for now. Enough for forever. And that's just how long I intended it to make it subsist.

**As author's we'd like to take a moment and let you know how thankful we are for you reading this! We've worked rather hard and are sad to see that it ended! Yes, this is the final chapter, guys. Anyway, since we are so distraught over this being the end- we've decided it's not. Keep an eye out for our sequel! When we begin it, we'll post the link and everything on here! Thanks again so much for reading this, guys! It's been great fun! Keep reviewing, and sharing it with your friends. We do this for you! **

**- Nicole and Melynda**


End file.
